Change of heart
by Rallyx
Summary: A new student is brought to Xavier's school after her "father" is murdered by Sabretooth. With her mutations still dormant, she struggles with life in the mansion, but what will happen when Wolverine finds out this new student is actually his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfiction story :) Hope everyone likes it. Leave a review if you would like.

I do not own the X-men. No copyright infringement intended.

Italics are telepathic conversations, dreams, or thoughts.

Wolverine made his way to the brown-haired girl curled up in the corner of the room. She looked about fifteen years old.

"Leave me alone." She said, trying to stand up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid." He replied in a rough voice. He was now standing in front of the child and looking down at her. She returned his stare and he realized she was weeping.

"Come with me. I'll get you to safety." He said not knowing what else to say to a crying child and turned around and began removing rubble to clear a pathway to the door. He noticed the girl made no move to follow him

"We don't have much time." He warned.

"I'm not leaving with you." She yelled angrily. "I have to find my father!"

"There's no time. Now C'mon!" He yelled as he heard the house begin to collapse. Wolverine retracted his claws and quickly picked up the small girl in his arms. Within seconds, the house was lying flat on the ground and wolverine, with the girl in his arms struggling to get free, was running through the woods to where the X-Jet was awaiting their arrival.

"Is she going to be alright?" Hank asked quietly, hearing the pleas of the girl to let her go home.

"Yeah, she just needs some time." Wolverine answered keeping his gaze forward.

"Should I calm her?" Jean asked with concern.

"You can try." He replied with doubt in his voice.

The red headed women closed her eyes and placed her hands to her temples and concentrated on entering the girl's mind.

"_Calm down. You will be alright. We don't want to hurt you."_

"Get out of my head!" The child screamed, half frightened.

Wolverine chuckled, "How's that workin' out for you?"

Jean ignored his remark and tried again, this time she sat down next to the girl and spoke directly to her.

"There is no need to be scared. What is your name?" She asked

"Why? What are you going to do to me? Where are you taking me? I just want to go home."

"I want to know your name so I know what to call you. There is nothing to worry about. We're taking you somewhere safe. We want to help you."

"No, taking me away from the one I love is not helping me." The girl choked back tears as she thought this.

"He's…dead. We couldn't leave you to the same fate."

"He's dead." The girl repeated, in a calm tone.

"Yes." Jean confirmed.

Tears began to form in the child's eyes at the realization of this. The X-men expected a torrent of sobs and accusations but they got neither. Instead, the girl wiped her eyes and sniffled a little bit, then asked, "Where are you taking?"

"A special place where you'll be safe." Jean answered.

"Safe from what?"

"People." Wolverine growled.

The girl glanced around at everyone aboard the Jet and had a confused look on her face. "I'm…I'm a mutant?" She asked with obvious fear now in her voice.

"Yes," Jean replied and noticed the girl starting to panic. She took the girls hand in hers, trying to comfort her. "Being a mutant is nothing to be frightened of. You have been gifted with extraordinary powers. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Where we're taking you ", Hank cut in, "is a safe haven for mutants to learn to control and harness their powers, away from humans."

The girl contemplated all this in her head, letting it soak in.

"So now, "Jean said, breaking the silence, "What is your name?"

"Rally."

"Rally. That's a unique name."

"Yeah." Rally looked at the floor and made no eye contact with anyone.

"Well," Beast said, turning around to look at Rally, "My name is Hank, but my nickname is Beast. You may call me either." He smiled.

The girl looked over at Scott who stood protectively beside Jean.

"Scott."

"Hi." She said, still thinking about everything that had happened. Then her gaze rested on Wolverine piloting the Jet.

Hank noticed she was waiting for Logan to introduce himself, but something appeared to be bothering him so Hank did for him.

"Uh, and this is Logan, Rally." He said gesturing to him. "He also goes by Wolverine."

She nodded and felt the uneasiness in the group at Logan's silence.

"Thanks." She said, looking at the floor. "For saving me." She paused, "I…I didn't realize-"

"Save it, kid." Wolverine interrupted.

For the rest of the duration of their flight, everyone remained silent, except for Jean asking Rally a question here and there to make it less uncomfortable, but Logan's unease filled the x-jet.

"Logan!" Hank called after wolverine who had quickly gotten off the X-jet as soon as he landed it.

Wolverine continued walking and didn't answer.

"What's wrong with him?" Scott asked coming down from the air craft with Jean and Rally close behind.

"I don't know." Beast replied.

"It's me, isn't it?"

All eyes turned to Rally.

"No, its not you, Rally. He just gets like this sometimes." Jean reassured. "I'll go talk to him."

Scott grumbled something under his breath as Jean walked away and headed a different direction soon after.

"Well," Hank stated, "I guess it's up to me to get you settled in. The Professor has a class right now but you will meet him later." He smiled.

"Who is the Professor?" She asked, confused.

"He's the one who located you. Charles Xavier is his name and he runs this school for mutants."

"Is he a mutant?"

"Yes. A very powerful telepath, like Jean."

"Oh. Is this where I'll be staying?" The girl asked. She had seen the enormous building from the window of the jet but hadn't imagined she would be living in it.

"Yes. It's a magnificent place, isn't it? " He said as the two walked out into the hallway and made their way up the stairs into the school area of the mansion.

Children and adults wandered about as Hank led her up a massive flight of stairs into a long hallway with doors lining each side.

"You can stay in this room." He said gesturing to an open door near the end of the hall. "It should be adequate enough for the time being."

Rally walked in and gave the room a once-over. "Yeah." She said as she sat down on the bed and continued looking around.

"I'll leave you to get settled in."

"Thanks." She said as he left.

Rally sighed. So much had happened that day. Her father was gone, her home destroyed, she was a mutant, and was now in a strange place with a bunch of strangers. _How could the day get any worse?_ She wondered, as she laid down on her bed and dozed off to sleep.

"Where are you going?" Jean asked as she walked into the garage and saw Wolverine sitting on his motorcycle.

"Out."

"I can see that, but where out?" She asked with concern.

"I don't know." Logan answered as he kicked up the stand.

Jean stepped forward and held onto his arm before he could drive away. "What's wrong?"

He looked away. "I have a lot on my mind. I gotta clear my head." Wolverine said as he started up his motorcycle and drove away, leaving a path of dust from the mansion.

The red-headed women watched until she couldn't see him anymore and then headed back into the mansion to find Scott. She used her telepathy and scouted him out in the living room along with Storm, Hank, Kurt, Emma, and the Professor.

"…Not such a good idea." Storm finished saying as Jean walked in.

"What's not such a good idea?" She asked as she took her seat by Scott on the couch.

"Why don't you just read her thoughts?" Emma snarled.

Jean glared at her. "Because I don't invade people's thoughts like you unless I have permission."

"I do not-" Emma started saying but the professor cut her off.

"Jean. Emma. Not now. We have important things to discuss."

Both Emma and Jean turned away from each other in disgust.

"Where's Logan?" Beast asked.

"He went out on his bike. He said he had a lot on his mind." Jean answered.

"There he goes ditching the team again." Scott angrily stated.

"Now Scott," The professor lectured, "We must get along. We can continue this discussion even if Logan is not here."

"What was the discussion?" Jean asked.

"It vas about za child staying here." Kurt answered.

"I don't think it's safe for the other children." Storm stated plainly. "Without having discovered her powers, it's a danger to everyone living here."

"Well what do you expect to do with her? Throw her out on the street?" Emma inquired.

"You don't want Rally here, Professor? "Jean's voice was filled with sadness. "Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing, helping mutant children control their powers so they can live amongst others safely?"

"Yes, Jean. I do want Rally here with us. We were just discussing some concerns people have of her staying here."

"Is that even necessary?"

"We must be fair and let all the cards be placed on the table, Jean."

"I agree." Hank chimed in. "Rally could be a danger to the other students, but if we let her out in the street, she could be a danger to the whole world. So what would be the better choice? Let her be a possible danger to the students who can protect themselves or to humans who have no powers and who will treat her like an animal?"

"Hank has a good point. My vote is for her to stay." Scott said.

"Mine is as well." Emma agreed.

"You all know how I feel. She has no place else to go so I vote she stays." Jean added.

The professor looked at Kurt, Hank, and Storm who hadn't cast their vote. "Would any of you like to say anything more?" He asked kindly.

"I vould." Kurt spoke out. "Za girl should stay. I do not vant her to suffer za same persecution I had to face ven I vas out alone in za vorld of humans."

"I guess you all are right. Here is the best place for her." A convinced Storm said. "But we must use extra precaution when she is around the other students, especially the more vulnerable ones whose powers do not serve as a defense."

"I agree with Storm," Beast proclaimed.

"What precautions are you planning to take?" Emma asked.

Storm explained, "Well, we could keep her away from the weaker mutants until she discovers and can control her powers. We could also-"

Emma interrupted. "So you plan to lock her up like a caged animal and not allow her to see and interact with the other students? You're no better than the humans." She complained.

"No, not caged up.."

"That's what it sounds like." Jean agreed for once with her blonde rival.

"Rally would only be kept away from the weak students until her powers can be tamed. She would not be locked up or held against her will. We would just ask her to keep her distance from the students who she could potentially hurt." Hank said to help Storm out.

"Who do you consider the weak students? Everyone except for us, right?" Scott asked.

"For now, yes." The white-haired mutant replied.

"Well, I don't want to be playing babysitter all the time. I have things to do." He said and stood up from his seat.

"Scott," The Professor interjected before he could walk away. "Rally is old enough to take care of herself. She will not be in need of a babysitter. Yes, we will need to keep an eye on her with her powers still dormant, but I assure you, it will not interfere with anyone's schedule."

Scott sighed and sat back down beside Jean.

"I just don't think this is right, keeping her from other children." Emma began.

"I agree." Kurt said.

"It's what must be done for the time being. I can only imagine the grief Rally would face if she accidentally hurt one of her friends." Hank told them both.

Emma and Kurt both nodded, acknowledging they understood.

"Well then, are we all in agreement? Rally will be kept under supervision and away from the other children until she is not a danger." Hank inquired.

All nodded and gradually, got up and went their separate ways in the mansion.

The Professor headed up to where Rally was sleeping in her room.

"_Rally." _The professor called telepathically to the young girl curled up on her bed. She stirred a bit but did not awaken. Slowly, he put his hands on the sides of her head and slipped into her mind, where she was dreaming. At first, the professor saw nobody. He called out to Rally again.

"_Yes?" The brown-haired girl appeared with a smile on her face. "Who are you?" She asked pleasantly. _

"_I'm Professor Charles Xavier." He returned the smile_.

"_My name is Rally. Would you like to come inside?"_

"_Yes, I would like that."_

_She led the Professor inside and called out into the darkness, "Dad." There was no response. "Dad? Where are you?"_

_The two walked in silence as the dream played out They entered the living room to find four men standing there, three were clouded in darkness._

"_Who are these men, Dad?" She asked._

"_Don't worry about it, darling, go back outside." Her father answered._

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes."_

_Then one of the men stepped out of the darkness and revealed his snarling teeth and fingernail claws. He had a sickening smile as he walked towards the girl. _

"Sabretooth."The professor whispered to himself in shock_._

"_Don't you dare hurt her." Rally's father warned as the other two men restrained him. Sabretooth disregarded his pleas.  
_

The professor faded out of the dream, but stayed inside her mind so he could watch it like a movie, but not interrupt it.

"_This is her." Sabretooth told the others._

"_What do you want from my daughter?" Her father yelled angrily._

"_Your daughter?" The mutant turned around and faced the struggling man. He chuckled, "This is not your daughter." _

The next few moments of Rally's dream were a blur. _Sabretooth attacked her father, Rally screamed, was running, the voice of Sabretooth replaying 'This is not your daughter'. Wolverine's voice saying 'I'm not gonna hurt you, kid'. Jean's voice saying, 'He's dead'. Everything began to spin and Rally sunk to the ground in distress. Then a mysterious voice started laughing and a hand grabbed Rally's shoulder._

The girl quickly jolted up from her sleep and screamed in terror.

"Rally, it's alright. It was just dream." The professor tried to calm her.

She breathed rapidly until she remembered where she was and that no one was attacking her. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I believe we've already met." He said with a smile.

"You…you were in my dream," She said with recollection, "you said you were Professor Charles Xavier."

"That is correct."

"But how? I've never seen you before…before my dream."

"As a mutant, Rally, my gift is telepathy. I can enter your mind and be in your thoughts. I could even control you, but I would never do that."

"So, you came into my dream?" She asked.

"Yes, because dreams are just thoughts and memories put together." He answered.

"Oh." The young girl looked away as she remembered the events of her dream.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The professor asked with kindness.

She shook her head. "I'd rather not."

"Alright." He said and then turned around his wheelchair. "Come with me. I want to show you around."

The two began making their way towards the giant staircase when a group of teenage guys came running down the hall, throwing some sort of ball.

"Bobby! I'm open." The one with blonde hair yelled.

The brown-haired boy aimed and then fired, but another boy jumped up super humanly high and caught it.

"Aw, Nick! No powers, dude." The blonde yelled. Then they all noticed the professor with Rally standing next to him.

"Oh…hi Professor." One boy said

"Hey." Another replied.

"Hello boys." The professor answered with a sly smile.

"Uh, we were just throwing some ball." The brown-haired boy said.

"I saw that."

"We'll go outside now so we don't break anything."

"That would be wise." The Professor said as the boys began to turn around. "Oh boys, I would like you to meet our newest student, Rally." The Professor gestured to Rally.

"Hey." The blonde boy took a step closer to her and held out his hand. "I'm Warren."

Rally shook his hand and smiled. "Hi."

"And I'm Bobby." The brown-haired boy came forward but just gave a small wave.

"I'm Nick." A tall skinny guy introduced himself.

"My name is Peter." An extremely muscular guy said.

"Hi." Rally said again and smiled.

"Hey, maybe you could come hang out with us before dinner?" Warren suggested kindly.

Rally looked at the Professor, "Um-"

"I'm sorry, boys. Not today." The Professor answered for her.

"It's cool. Some other time then." He said.

"Yeah, we'll catch you later, Rally." Bobby said with a smile.

"Later." They all said and were off down the staircase whispering something to each other. Warren looked back and gave Rally a wave before he disappeared. She blushed.

"Rally." The Professor interrupted her trance. "We need to discuss some rather important concerns."

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, you did nothing wrong. We'll discuss this in private."

End of Chapter: Update sometime soon

_. _


	2. Chapter 2

No copyright infringement intended.

Italics are telepathic conversations, dreams, or thoughts

**Chapter 2:**

Rally sat down nervously in the Professor's office. It reminded her of going to the Principal's office and gave off the same vibe.

"There is no need to be worried, Rally. I just would like to discuss some things with you. Are you thirsty?" The Professor asked, trying to calm her down.

"No, thank you." She replied.

The Professor nodded and delayed the inevitable conversation where he would have to tell Rally that she was quarantined from seeing the other students by organizing some papers on his desk. Realizing the child was only growing more nervous with the silence and stalling, he began speaking. "Rally, here we are all about the students' safety. We do not want any of them to get hurt or be put in a dangerous situation if they cannot protect themselves. You are our first student here who has come to us with her powers still undiscovered which puts everyone's, especially the student's, safety in jeopardy. If your mutation was to suddenly come to life and you could not control it, you could harm someone else, especially those students whose powers are still weak and could not protect themselves."

The young girl pondered over the words he had said. "So you want me to leave?" She asked, trying to hide the tears that began pushing out from her eyes.

"No, Rally." Charles told her. "We want you here but we think it would be best if you would stay away from the other students for awhile, until we know the extent of your powers and can keep them under control."

"Oh." She said, looking away and wiping her eye to hide her tears. "I understand."

The Professor smiled trying to cheer her up, "I knew you would, Rally. We will do the best we can to hurry up the activation process of your powers."

"Is that all?" Rally asked, with pain in her voice. She agreed with the Professor's decision, but it still hurt to know that she had to be alone and couldn't interact with other people like her, other mutants.

The Professor read her mind. "Rally, we won't make you be alone for all this time. You may still be around the older and more experienced mutants, like me, Hank, Storm, Jean, Emma, Logan, and Kurt. We can protect ourselves and could help you in your time of need."

A faint smile spread across Rally's face and the pain subsided. "Thank you." She said.

"Don't thank me for doing this to you, my dear. I should be apologizing for excluding you from the other students."

"It's alright. I'm just happy I can be around someone. I…I don't really like being alone these days." She said and thought about her father's death.

The Professor wheeled out from behind his desk and came right up to where Rally was seated. "I am always here for you and so are the other X-men."

She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, it's about time I show you around the mansion and get you acquainted with all of the X-men." The Professor stated and began leading the way through the mansion, showing her where the Kitchen, dining room, living room, and the classrooms were. He continued leading her until they reached the lower levels of the mansion.

"This is the Danger room." He said, leading her into the plain room. "It is where we have all our training sessions."

"But it's just an empty room." She said with confusion.

"Right now it is. During our training sessions, we run simulations and the room transforms into whatever we would like for that day." He watched as the expression on her face changed to amazement.

"Wow. Will I be training in here once I get my powers?" She asked, sounding like she wanted to.

"We can start you even earlier than that to learn the basics. Of course, we cannot have you with the other students right now, but we will arrange something." The Professor told her.

She smiled, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course." He stated and returned the smile.

The two then exited the danger room and headed towards Cerebro.

"Now, I am going to show you something that few students ever get to see. It's called Cerebro. For telepaths, it acts as a location finder for anybody in the world, humans and mutants alike." The professor told her.

"How does it work?" She asked with interest.

"I will show you." He said as they stopped in front of the Cerebro doors. The professor stared at the center of the door and a beam of blue light scanned his eye. "Welcome Professor." A woman's voice said as the doors curled open.

"This procedure is for security purposes. In the wrong hands, Cerebro could be deadly." The Professor told her.

Rally nervously looked down over the edge of the suspended narrow path as they walked towards the center of the dome shaped room.

The Professor placed the headpiece on his head when they reached the center and said, "Just don't make any sudden movements."

"Alright." Rally stated as everything in the room began to shift in color and shape and a map of the entire globe appeared with dots all over it.

"All of the white dots are the humans." He said. Then, the dots changed positions and turned to red. "These are the mutants. If I concentrate, I can locate any one of them." He began to zoom through different mutants that appeared to be walking around in the room and a million different voices were heard as he did this.

Rally watched in awe. "This is how you found me?" She asked as the room came back to normal and the Professor removed his headpiece.

"No. I cannot locate mutants whose powers are dead. I found you by locating the mutant who attacked your home." He said.

"Who was it?" Rally asked, with anger in her voice, remembering watching her father getting attacked and the one coming after her earlier that day.

The Professor sighed. "Sabretooth. He is a very dangerous mutant who is out to kill all who cross his path. You are very lucky you got away when you did."

"What did he want from me and my father?"

"I don't know, Rally, but it cannot be anything good." Charles said.

The girl turned away from the professor as she thought about her father. She missed him so much. _Why did he have to die? _She thought and then began sniffling.

"Let's head back up to the dining hall. It's just about time for dinner." He said with a reassuring smile, trying to take her mind off of her dead father.

"Okay." She said and tried to smile back as they made their way back upstairs.

"Do you remember the way to the dining room, Rally?" The Professor asked, testing her memory.

She bit her lip. "Is it down this way past the kitchen?"

"Not quite." He responded.

"Before the kitchen?"

He shook his head.

The young girl sighed. "It might take me awhile to get to know my way around here."

The Professor laughed. "Well you have plenty of time. The Dining room is through the Kitchen." He told her.

"That was my next guess." She joked.

He chuckled. "I'm glad to see your spirits are better, Rally. I must be off, though. I have other duties to attend to. If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask myself or one of the x-men."

"Alright." Rally answered and watched the Professor roll the opposite way in his wheel chair then began walking towards the kitchen. She really wasn't sure what to expect when she got there. Was she supposed to make her own dinner? Did they have a designated cook for the whole mansion or was it like a regular school cafeteria?

"Well hello there." Someone said and interrupted her thoughts.

"Warren, hi." She said, a little startled by his sudden entrance, but a smile spread across her face.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Dinner."

"I was headed there, too. We can go together." He smiled.

"Well actually," She began, remembering what the Professor had told her about keeping distance between her and the other students, "I can't."

"Oh," Warren looked away as if he had just been rejected, "Later then."

Rally felt a pain of sadness. She wanted to go with him, but she wouldn't risk his safety for her own pleasures. Besides, she didn't know what would happen if she was caught with him. Would they throw her out or quarantine her? She really didn't want to find out.

When she reached the dining room, Rally saw a bunch of students eating at the table, island, and mock bar. Some were even out on the patio, but she saw no x-men. Maybe she would be spending a lot of her time alone. Quietly, she snuck back into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator since she wasn't really that hungry anyway and then crept outside. There were too many students in the dining room to stay there.

Rally looked around the property trying to spot a nice area where she could sit down and not put anyone in danger. She noticed a giant tree situated close to the cliff that dropped off into the ocean and figured that would be an ideal place to drink her water.

She sat down in between some big roots and looked out towards the horizon where the sun was getting ready to set. She couldn't believe all that happened today. It felt like a dream remembering back on it all. Early that morning, she had awoken to her father's comforting face telling her 'Good morning, sunshine'. Then they had went to the beach and watched the very same sun she was watching now, rise up over the horizon, creating beautiful shades of pink, purple, orange, and yellow, just like it was now. Everything came rushing at her all at once, all of her emotions: rage, sorrow, and loneliness. The tears came out instantaneously. The young girl felt like a crushing weight was on her lungs making it hard for her to breathe and with that, she laid her head down on the root of the tree and just sobbed. Thoughts went rushing through her head; especially thoughts of revenge on the mutant the professor had called Sabretooth. She wanted him to pay for what he had done to her father, the only person she had ever loved. Rally then thought of her mother who she had never met or knew nothing about. She once asked her Dad about her Mom but he told her nothing and she never asked again.

Her thoughts transitioned to the events of that day. Sabretooth and his men had come just after Rally and her Dad finished lunch. They knocked and her Dad answered. When he opened the door, they barged in and grabbed him. Sabretooth came through last, with the same sickening smile he always had. He came straight for her and then everything began happening so fast. Her Dad yelled, "Run!" And so she began running down the hall but Sabretooth was faster. He grabbed her with one arm, digging his fingernail-like claws into her upper left arm. Then the mutant had let her fall back to the floor thinking she was in too much pain to go anywhere and went back to the living room where her father was held captive. He had underestimated her, though. She quietly crawled in agony farther down the hall and into her Dad's office where the gun was kept, but before she could reach it, there was an explosion, then growling and yelling, then after a few minutes, silence. "Dad?" She had called frantically hoping he was alright and the mutants were gone. She heard movement so she called out again, this time crawling into the corner, in case it wasn't her father. Then, Logan had appeared and she was frightened he was with Sabretooth, the mutant who had hurt her and her father, but he had reassured her he was not going to hurt her.

Rally's sobs came to a sudden halt when she realized someone was standing in the shadows beside her. She sat up and wiped her tear-stained cheeks in embarrassment. "Please go away." She asked, sniffling, not knowing who the intruder was in the now moon-lit sky, but wanted privacy just the same.

.


	3. Chapter 3

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, thoughts, or dreams.

**Chapter 3:**

"You okay, kid?" A gruff voice asked. Rally recognized it immediately as Wolverine's.

"Uh, yeah." She said, still trying to hide her emotions.

He walked into the moonlight and looked her over. "You don't look okay."

"I'm fine. It's just been a rough day." She answered, not making eye contact.

"Yeah. " He replied, sitting down on the overgrown root next to her, keeping his gaze forward. A minute of silence passed before he said, "Look kid, I'm sorry for how I acted on the Jet. I didn't mean to make you think I didn't like you."

"It's okay." The young girl said.

After a few more minutes silence, Logan stood up. He could tell the girl was hurting but if he pushed her to tell him, he wouldn't know what to say anyway. He figured she just needed more time to get over the loss of her father. So he began walking away but called back to the girl, "C'mon, kid. It's dangerous for you to be outside at night alone."

Rally stayed seated and thought, _it's dangerous for me to be alone? Then why are they keeping me from the other students?_ The young girl then shook the thoughts from her head. She understood why the professor wanted her away from the other students. Rally didn't want to hurt anybody. She just wanted this horrible nightmare to be over with. She wanted to wake up and find that everything was just how it should be; her father still alive, her home still upright, and no mutants.

"That's an order." Wolverine called in a tone she couldn't disobey.

She stood up and brushed herself off, then began walking slowly towards the mansion. Rally realized she would never wake up from this dream. This was reality and she had to accept and embrace that.

Wolverine checked to make sure the young girl came inside before heading to Professor X's office. He had to figure this out and he could only do that with Charles help. Before he reached the Professor's office, though, Scott intercepted him.

"Abandoning the team again?" The man with sunglasses asked, not surprised.

"No, clopsy, you would enjoy that too much." Logan answered lightheartedly.

Scott grimaced. "Then why did you leave on my motorcycle when you knew we would have an X-men meeting?"

Wolverine's expression became serious, remembering why he had left. "I had business to take care of."

"Oh yeah?" Scott asked, getting up into Logan's face. "What business?"

"Nothing that concerns you, so if you'll excuse me," Logan said, pushing past Scott, "I have to go see Professor X."

Scott made no move to stop him , so he continued down the hall to Charles' office.

"Hey, Professor." He greeted, opening up the door.

"Logan. What a pleasant surprise." The Professor said from behind his desk. "What brings you here, my friend?"

"It's about why I left earlier."

"Oh?"

"Sabretooth said something about the kid when we were fighting." Logan paused.

"Continue." The Professor said with curiosity. Both of the men knew full well that Charles could have easily read Logan's mind, but he wanted to hear Logan out, instead of searching his mind for it.

"I had a flashback and I needed to find the truth. I went back to where the kid's house was and the flashback became more vivid but I found nothing out. I searched the surrounding area for Sabretooth to figure out what he was talking about, but he covered up his scent and all traces of his presence."

"What did Sabretooth say, Logan?" The Professor asked.

He hesitated before answering. "I asked him what he was doing at the kid's house and he said he was dropping by to say hi to his…niece."

"His niece?" The Professor inquired. This came as quite a shock to the bald man in the wheelchair. He had expected something dealing with the brothers' past resurfacing, but nothing like this. Besides, it was only recently that Logan learned of his relation to Sabretooth.

"Yeah." Wolverine confirmed.

The Professor mulled this all over in his head. "So if what he says is true, then you as his brother would be the child's...?" He didn't even have to finish. Logan knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Yes, but I don't know how it could be possible, Professor."

"Well, Logan, you do have an entire past that you are still figuring out. I'd say it's quite possible. What motive could Sabretooth possibly have for saying Rally is your daughter? I can think of none." The Professor told Wolverine.

"I need you to dig around in my head to find out if it's true." The young man said to the telepath.

"If you insist. Have a seat." He said, rolling himself over to where Wolverine was now seating himself. "Close your eyes and just relax." The Professor closed his own eyes and placed his hands over Logan's temples. Immediately, broken images and thoughts came rushing at the Professor as he entered Logan's mind. First, he watched what had happened between Wolverine and Sabretooth at Rally's house.

_Wolverine plunged through the front door after the explosion and yelled as he jumped at Sabretooth, stabbing the mutant with force that had the two falling to the floor. In retaliation, Sabretooth roared in pain and drove his own claws into the sides of Logan. _

"_Nice to see you again, little brother" Sabretooth said with a dangerous smile. This only infuriated Wolverine more. With a growl of rage, he picked up Sabretooth and threw him across the room. _

_The mutant chuckled as he got up from the floor, "You are so weak." In one bound, he was back with Wolverine and grabbed his chest and pinned him against the wall. Then he shoved him through to the other room and laughed even more. _

"_Your efforts to stop me are useless, runt." Sabretooth ridiculed. He turned his back and began walking away, searching for the girl. Unsuspecting to him, Wolverine recovered and came back through the hole, charging at him with razor sharp claws. Sabretooth turned around, but it was too late. He let out a ferocious roar as Wolverine thrusted one of his claws into his chest and held one to his face. _

"_What are you doing here?" Wolverine growled. _

_Glancing at the shining claws pointed at his face, Sabretooth answered, "I'm dropping by to say hi to my niece."_

_When the words sunk into Wolverine's head, he lost his concentration, allowing Sabretooth to break free. He attempted to go after Sabretooth, not believing what he had just said, but realized he still had to save the child. He heard her voice calling out for her father which allowed him to find her. _

The professor continued watching as Wolverine saved the girl from the house and then, the flashbacks came.

"_I love you." A beautiful woman said._

Another image then appeared.

"_Logan!" The same woman's voice called with one arm outstretched. She was lying down on a table and other people were restraining her, keeping her from leaving the table._

A third image came into sight.

_A baby was lying calm in the arms of the woman. "What should we name her?" She asked with a pleasant smile._

Then yet another image emerged.

"_Take care of her." The same woman from all the images said to a man who the Professor recognized as Rally's 'father'._

Both men opened their eyes.

"Did you know the woman?" The Professor asked.

"No." Logan replied.

"Logan," he paused, "I can't be certain but I think she was your wife and the mother of Rally. I can see the resemblance of that woman in Rally. I can also now see the similarities between you and", he hesitated, "your daughter."

There was silence for a few minutes while all of this sunk into Wolverine's head.

"She's really my kid?" He asked, referring to Rally. Logan wanted to make sure there was no confusion in what the professor was telling him.

"Yes." Charles said with the same surprise in his voice as wolverine felt. "From your flashbacks, I assume that once the child was born, she was given to a human family so as not to bring on her the sufferings mutants faced. Based on her age, I can tell she must have been born just around the time all your memories were lost, about 15 years ago."

Logan was still trying to convince himself that all of this was true but it was so hard for him. "Is there anyway to check to see if she's really my kid?" He asked.

The Professor chuckled. "I'm afraid not. DNA tests are futile with the x-gene in place."

Logan stood up from where he was seated. "Well, this is a lot to take in. I need to get some sleep."

"Yes, I would advise that. Sleep well, my friend." The professor said as Wolverine walked out the door.

Logan continued down the hall, his mind completely in thought. He didn't even notice Emma's approach.

"Well, look who decided to show up." She said with scowl.

"What, the school can't function without me?" He asked sarcastically.

"We had a meeting, an important meeting that you should have been at." She mentioned as he continued walking with her by his side.

"I know."

"It was about Rally." Emma said, and noticed the change in his expression from unconcern to interest. They stopped walking. "Well that got your attention."

"Why was there a meeting about the kid, Frost?" He asked.

She smiled, knowing she had him where she wanted him. "You should have been there then you would have known." The blonde began walking away.

Wolverine grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Tell me." He ordered.

"Give me one good reason why I should?" She crossed her arms in stubbornness.

"Because I could kill you with one simple arm movement." He said, with no intentions of actually doing it.

"Fine then. The meeting was a debate on whether or not Rally should stay here." Emma confided.

"What? Why wouldn't they want her here?" He asked, appalled.

"I had the same expression, but some fear she could be a danger to the students here because of her powers being dormant. She is the first mutant to come here without discovered powers."

"That is ridiculous. What was decided?" Wolverine asked a little angered.

"Well, she may stay here, but she's under probation, if you will. Rally is not to be around the other students because they would not be able to protect themselves if her powers exploded into being, but, she may be around the x-men."

"Poor kid. We didn't bring her here for this." Wolverine sympathized.

"I feel sorry for her." Emma said.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm gonna go check on her, make sure she's alright." Wolverine said and walked away before the blonde had a chance to respond.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, thoughts, or dreams

**Chapter 4**

Rally sat quietly in her room by the window, watching the stars. It was a clear night and the moon was hanging high in the sky. She heard the other students down stairs laughing and playing, having a good time. Oh how she wished she could be with them, too. Why couldn't her powers just come already?

The brown-haired teen walked over to her bed and flopped down. She didn't even have any clothes to change into or her iPod to keep her company. In fact, she had none of her possessions except for the clothes on her back which were torn and filthy. That thought made her want to cry. Everything she owned was destroyed. Rally didn't even know who was going to take care of her father's dead body because her grandparents and mother were also dead. The only relative she knew of who might be alive was her brother, but he was much older and had disappeared many years ago and hadn't contacted them since. Rally hated him for that. They were so close, but he just left without a trace. She felt anger building up inside of her, but calmed herself down. It wasn't worth the energy to get upset over something that wasn't going to change.

"Rally?" Jean's voice called from outside her door, interrupting her thoughts, but Rally was glad for company.

She walked over to the door, opened it and found not only Jean, but Scott and Kurt.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jean asked, coming into her room with the two men following her.

"I'm alright." Rally answered.

Jean smiled, knowing full well that Rally was suffering on the inside. "I'd like you to meet, Kurt. He's a teleporter."

"Hello, Rally." The blue mutant smiled, trying not to cause fear in the child.

"Hi." She smiled back.

"We came to see if you needed anything." Scott said.

"Yeah, like clothing or other essentials." Jean continued.

"Well," Rally looked around her room. "I'm kinda lacking everything. All I have is this t-shirt and these pants and those sneakers." She said, pointing to a pathetic pair of shoes sitting by the closet.

All three x-men looked at her gray t-shirt. It was torn at the sleeve and had blood stains on it, plus dirt everywhere.

"What happened to your arm, Rally?" Jean asked, taking hold of her arm and pulling up her sleeve. The red-head saw four deep impressions in her skin on the one side of her upper arm and on the bottom side of her arm, there was one deep impression. Jean's mouth gaped in horror.

"It was the mutant who attacked my home, Sabretooth or whatever." Rally said calmly, not thinking much of her injuries.

"Why didn't you tell us? This is serious, Rally. You need medical attention right away."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It stopped hurting." Rally answered innocently.

"Pain is all in your head. You can make it disappear, but not the injury and the damage being done." Jean then looked up at night crawler. "Kurt, can you teleport us to the medical center?" She asked, wanting to help Rally as soon as possible and make sure she had no infections.

"I don't know. I've never tried to teleport more den vun (than one) person." He answered, worrying of trying and failing.

"I think it's about time you tried." Scott said.

"I don't vant to hurt anyvun." Kurt replied.

Jean put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "If anything happens, I'll use my telekinesis." She smiled, reassuring him.

"Okay." He said. He walked up to Rally and began picking her up but paused, noticing the expression on her face, "Do you mind?"

"Uh, no, go ahead." She said, as he finished lifting her in his arms.

"This will be the safest place for you." He told Rally. He turned to the others then. "Hold on to me tightly." Scott and Jean both grabbed hold of him and held on.

"Here ve go." He said, hoping it worked.

The group turned into a blue puff of smoke and in a second, appeared in the living room. They looked around at the confused faces of the students and then realized they were not where they were headed.

"Sorry." Kurt apologized and teleported Jean, Scott, and Rally to the Medical center. "Miscalculation." He said as he put Rally down.

"Wow. That was…amazing." She said to Kurt, with a look of awe on her face.

He smiled. It wasn't often he made children happy. "Other mutants have much more amazing abilities than me." Night crawler said.

"Like what?" She asked, extremely interested. She never realized how cool mutant powers could be.

Kurt looked over at Scott and Rally did the same. Scott smiled, taking the hint to demonstrate his powers. He closed his eyes and removed his sunglasses. The young girl watched intently, as he peeked open one of his eyes and let out a red laser blast that shot into the wall. He immediately shut his eye and put his sunglasses back on, not wanting to destroy anything further.

Both men looked at Rally. Her mouth was gaping open and she was staring at the hole he had created and the smoke coming from it.

"So that's why you wear sunglasses all the time." She said understandingly.

Scott chuckled. "Yeah."

"Alright, enough messing around." Jean said motherly. "Come on, Rally, let's get that arm cleaned out and bandaged."

The brown-haired girl walked over to Jean who was standing by a table with a needle in hand. Jean saw the fear in her eyes at the sight of the needle.

"It'll only hurt for a second, Rally. You'll be fine." She smiled.

Rally hoisted herself up on the table. "Okay." She said not really believing the telepath.

"Boys, would you mind leaving? I'm going to give Rally a full inspection after this to make sure she has no other serious injuries and I doubt she wants men in the room."

Both of the men looked at Jean and each other embarrassedly. "Oh, uh, yeah. We're leaving now." Scott said.

The two girls watched as Scott and Kurt hurriedly walked out of the room. Jean laughed and rolled her eyes. "Men."

"Yeah." Rally giggled in agreement.

"So," The red head talked as she cleaned up the young girl's injuries, "Tomorrow we'll go shopping for clothing so you have something to wear, but in the meantime, you can get a shower and we'll find you something clean to sleep in."

"Sounds good." Rally replied and smiled. She liked Jean. She never had a mother or a motherly figure in her life and she wasn't even sure what having a mom felt like. All she ever had were men in her life. Tough, emotionless men, but now, the young girl had a woman to talk to, someone who could help her with her girl problems.

Rally's train of thought was broken as she flinched, feeling pain of the needle penetrate her skin. "What is that?" She asked, referring to the fluid in the needle.

"It's infection fighting chemicals. It will kill any bacterium that has gotten into your body already and it will form a barrier, protecting your wounds from more bacteria entering them."

"It sure does hurt."

"It will go away once all the bacteria is dead, Rally. Don't worry." Jean reassured. "I'm going to bandage you up as a precautionary measure. I don't want anything interrupting the healing process."

"Okay." The girl said, trying to hide her pain.

In a few minutes, Rally's entire upper arm was covered in white bandages.

"That should do it." Jean said as she finished. "Now, I just want to check the rest of your body for anything else that needs attention."

"Alright." Rally said.

She sat patiently as the red head looked her over.

"Rally, what are these marks?" Jean traced over four scratches running down the girl's entire back.

The woman felt the young girl's emotions twist as she remembered another painful memory.

"They're from long ago." She said.

"What did this to you?" Jean asked with concern and curiosity.

"Sabretooth. It was the first time he came." Rally replied.

Jean looked at her with confusion. "The first time? You mean today was not your first encounter with him?"

Rally shook her head. "No."

"I have to inform the Professor." Jean took off her white doctor's coat and hung it up. "Why don't you go get a shower, Rally, and later, I'll be by with some clean clothes for you to sleep in."

"Alright." Rally said, hopping down off the table. Jean was already out the door before the young girl could ask her how to get back to the dorm area. Since Kurt had teleported them there, she really had no idea where she was in relation to her room. The Professor had left the medical center out of the small tour her had given her.

Uncertain of which way to go, Rally wandered down the hallway and made a couple turns but only ended up in unfamiliar territory.

"You lost, kid?"

Relief filled Rally as she turned around to face Wolverine. Of course, she wasn't entirely comfortable around him since there only two encounters had been tense, but she was happy to find someone who knew their way around the mansion and could get her back to her room.

"Kind of." She laughed weakly.

"You are. Come on. Follow me." He said and began walking. Obediently, Rally followed in silence.

Wolverine could feel the young girl's unease around him and it made him feel a little remorse. This was his….daughter and she was uptight around him.

Trying to make Rally feel comfortable, Wolverine asked, "So, how you feeling, kid?"

"Fine." She said.

Logan turned around and raised his eyebrow at her, "Fine?" That's when he noticed the bandages. He stopped walking completely, feeling instant anger at whoever had done this to his daughter. It surprised Wolverine at his instant protectiveness over this girl who he had just found out was his kid. "What happened to your arm?" Logan asked, trying to hide his anger, but Rally noticed it. He could not hide it well.

She was a little scared by his change of emotion. "It's…it's nothing. I just got a scratch."

"Just a scratch takes that much bandaging?" He asked, suppressing his anger, seeing as Rally was even more uneasy.

"Jean wanted to make sure it didn't get infected." She explained, not wanting the mutant to worry.

Realizing he wouldn't know how bad it was unless he talked to someone else, Logan asked, "Who did this to you?"

"The mutant…the mutant you saved me from." She said timidly.

Wolverine growled at the thought of his brother. Then next time he met up with Sabretooth, he was going to pay for what he had done. How dare he even touch his daughter or inflict pain on her?

"Logan?" Rally said, snapping him out of his vengeful trance. The young girl had no clue what was going on. All she knew was that out of the blue, this man had gotten very upset and it had to do with her injuries.

"Yeah, kid?" He replied calmer, seeing her small face filled with concern and fear.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, becoming less tense as she saw him returning to normal.

"Yeah." He attempted a smile but failed. "Let's go." Logan commanded, turning around. He led Rally in silence to the bottom of the giant staircase leading up to where the students resided.

"Thank you." Rally said graciously. Without Wolverine, she would probably still be lost.

"Don't mention it, kid." He responded and watched as the young girl, his young girl headed up the stairs to her room.

**End of Chapter**

Please review and tell me if you think it's cheesy or anything :) **  
**


	5. Chapter 5

No copyright infringement intended.

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, thoughts, or dreams

**Chapter 5**

Rally stepped out of the shower in the bathroom located in her room, feeling fresh and clean. She dried herself and realized she would be standing there with no clothing on until Jean arrived with something for her to sleep in. It didn't really matter, though, Rally concluded. They were both girls. The young girl kept the towel wrapped around her body as she walked out of the bathroom to where her bed was and sat down. It was only a few minutes before she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She called, thinking it was Jean.

"I brought you one of my-" Scott started saying as he opened the door. Then he spotted Rally with nothing but a towel covering her, "Oh my god." The man abruptly turned around. The young girl held her towel as tightly as possible and covering as much as possible. Both of the mutants felt the awkwardness engulfing the room.

"Jean wanted me to uh, bring you one of my t-shirts for, for, sleeping in." Scott stuttered, holding up the t-shirt in his hand. He was still facing toward the door.

"Um, thanks." Rally replied. "You can just leave it by the door. I'll get it then."

"Okay, yeah, uh, I'll just leave it right here." He dropped the t-shirt to the floor and walked back to the door. "See you in the, uh, morning."

"Yeah, see ya." The young girl said as Scott walked out and closed the door. "That was awkward." She quietly said then walked over and picked up the shirt. Rally wasn't really expecting something from Scott when Jean said she'd find something for her to sleep in and she wasn't expecting Scott to deliver it, that's for sure. Not wanting another unexpected visitor, Rally crept to the door and locked it. Then, changed into the T-shirt Scott had brought her. It was much more comfortable than her raggedy clothes. Sleepily, the young girl crawled into bed and in a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep.

It was nearly two in the morning and Wolverine still could not sleep. He kept pondering all the ways he could kill Sabretooth that would satisfy his hunger for revenge, but none were good enough. He sat up from where he was lying on his bed, realizing he wouldn't get much sleep, and extended his adamantium claws. Logan turned them so he could see all sides and imagined the torment he could cause on a person with them, when suddenly; he heard a blood curdling scream. It came from the south end of the mansion where the student dorm area was and he immediately thought of Rally. Without even putting on a shirt, Wolverine was out of his room and sprinting down the hallway towards where he heard the scream.

He slowed down to a fast walk when he was up the enormous staircase so as not to worry the other students who were sleepily looking out their doors to see what was happening.

"Logan, what's happening?" Bobby asked as Logan walked past his room.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." He ordered and continued down the hall to where he smelled the young girl's scent. When he reached the door, he tried to open it, but it was locked. Not a problem for Wolverine. He easily sliced through the wooden door and charged in, ready to attack the intruder or intruders, but he spotted no one, except Rally sitting up in her bed, trying to catch her breath and looking his way in fear. Wolverine retracted his claws and rushed over and noticed that sweat was on her face.

"Rally, are you alright?" He asked, grabbing her by the arms and making her face him. Her face looked as if she had seen a ghost and she was still breathing very heavily.

Wolverine shook her slightly to get her out of the daze she was in and said again, "Rally." This time, she seemed to awaken and come back to reality. Logan gently let go of her arms and asked, "What happened?"

Rally's breathing slowed down and she relaxed a bit. "I had a dream."

"Sounded more like a nightmare."

"I'm sorry." The young girl apologized. She didn't mean to wake everyone up. "I've had them ever since I was little…"

"It's ok, kid. We just wanna' make sure you're safe." Wolverine explained, showing her that he wasn't mad. The two were in silence until Jean, Scott, and the Professor came hurriedly into the young girl's room.

"Logan?" Jean asked when she spotted him at the girl's bedside. "What are you doing here?" It was very strange to the red head to see Wolverine concerned for a student, especially a new one.

"I wanted to make sure the kid was alright." He said to them.

"Oh?" Scott challenged. "You've never been worried about a student's safety before."

Wolverine had no intentions of sharing with everyone why Rally was an exception, especially not in front of her. He wasn't sure if he would ever tell her actually.

"Scott. Jean. It's alright" The Professor said, covering for Wolverine. He already knew Rally was his daughter and understood that he was a concerned father, even if Wolverine didn't know that yet.

Jean just shrugged it off and went up to where Rally was sitting on her bed. "Are you alright? We heard a scream. Was someone here?" She asked motherly.

"No, no one was here. I just had a dream. I'm sorry I woke everyone up." She apologized once again, now understanding how loud she must have been.

"It's ok. What was your dream about?" Jean asked. She or the Professor could have entered and dug around in her mind for the answer, but they wanted to let her tell them. If she refused to tell them, that's when both telepaths would have gone in her mind and got the information they wanted. For Rally's sake, though, they would give her a chance to inform them first.

"It was nothing. I'm fine." The young girl glanced at her now destroyed door and saw curious students peering in. All the other x-men turned around to see what she was looking at and spotted the students. Jean smiled at Rally and then walked over to where her door used to be and talked silently to all the students. One caught Rally's eye, though. It was a girl about her age with a white streak going through her hair. She was glaring. Rally quickly turned her eyes back to the professor. An instant drowsiness like never before came over her suddenly when she looked at the Professor and she fell over on her bed and was out.

Wolverine stepped forward with an urge to help her.

"Logan, it's alright. I made her fall back asleep so I can see what her dream was, without bothering her." The Professor explained. Logan looked at the professor and then took a step back as he placed his hands to the young girl's head and entered her mind. Her dream was the first thing he came to.

"_No. Dad. No!" Rally warned and laughed as what she knew as her father picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Not this again. Dad, this is the lamest thing ever." She giggled as he continued carrying her towards the door. _

"_So why do you egg me on, smart alec?" Her father joked._

"_I do not!"_

"_Yeah, you do." _

_They reached the outside and Rally was about to reply from over her father's shoulder where she hung, but he stopped suddenly and said nothing. _

"_Dad?" The young girl asked._

_Without saying a word, he quickly put her down on the ground and she saw why he had stopped. Rally and her father stared at the other two men for what seemed like ages before the scruffy looking man said something._

"_Hello." He said._

"_Hello." Her father replied, not being his usual pleasant self to strangers._

"_Hi." Rally greeted and attempted a smile but couldn't muster one up because of the way the scruffy man looked at her after she had spoken._

The Professor recognized the scruffy man as Sabretooth and the other was a random mutant who Charles had never seen before.

_Rally's father continued to glare at the men and when he saw the way Sabretooth smiled sickeningly at his daughter, he told her to go inside. _

"_Why? Who are these men?" She asked quietly, not waiting to sound rude._

"_Rally, just listen to me and go inside." He said in a tone she couldn't disobey. She hung her head in shame and was about to walk inside when a voice interrupted her._

"_I would suggest staying outside, kid. You might wanna hear what I have to say." Sabretooth said and smiled at her father, like he had him blackmailed. _

"_I don't want my daughter anywhere near the likes of you." Rally's father growled. _

_The young girl was frozen in her tracks. She was frightened now.  
_

_The man chuckled. "This is not your daughter."_

_Rally's heart stopped when she heard the strange man say this and then everything shifted. She was alone in a dark room and voices were heard, like her previous dream, but this time, they were muffled. _

"_Help! Help me!" Rally cried, but her voice only echoed. She sank to her knees in despair and began weeping. Then out of no where, someone from behind grabbed her shoulder and she quickly turned around. _

Charles was almost thrown out of her mind as Rally sat up and screamed a shrilling scream. Jean took a step forward to comfort her but the Professor stopped her.

"No. I think it is best if you leave us." He said quietly.

Jean nodded and looked at the young girl breathing heavily and looking around at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was and that what had just happened in her dream, wasn't real.

Scott followed the red-head as they walked toward the door and Jean looked back to see if Logan was coming. Wolverine didn't move. He just continued to stare at Rally with concern.

"It's alright." The Professor told them, reading their thoughts as to why Wolverine wasn't following Professor X's orders.

They shrugged, too tired to care, and headed back to their room. The professor watched as Rally came back to reality, glancing from him to Logan. As he was about to address her dream, something unexpected happened. The young girl just began to break down and cry.

"Rally." The Professor said warmly. "It's alright. We're here."

"I'm-I'm sorry." She said in between sobs and wiped her tears from her eyes when she began to calm down.

Wolverine felt as a father that he should do something, but he had no idea what to do. Comforting someone was never big on his list and he avoided it as much as possible, but now, he wished he knew how. Not wanting to make things worse, he said nothing. The professor noticed Wolverine' turmoil and it was still odd, for even the professor, to think of Logan as a father of a child. It was something Charles could never imagine him being. He knew, though, that in Logan's heart, he had the ability to care for this child, even though he had gone through horrific events that changed his mentality and wiped out his warm and soft side.

"I'm so so sorry." Rally continued to apologize, still sniffling. She sincerely felt bad for waking everyone and causing so much disruption.

"Rally, it's alright. It was just a dream. Lay down and go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning." The Professor smiled at her and then turned and began rolling away. Wolverine was about to walk away as well, but Rally grabbed his arm. He looked at her, not knowing what to do or how to react, but then he saw the fear and sadness in her eyes. Fresh tears began to form as she whispered so just he could hear, "Please don't leave me."

Logan was about to pull his arm from her grip and tell her she had to get some sleep, but decided this was the least he could do as her father. "I won't." He promised.

Rally let go of his arm and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you." She told him as he grabbed a chair in the room and pulled it over beside her bed. She laid her head back down facing Logan and pulled the covers up to her chin and just looked at him for a second. He stared back and was about to ask what but she closed her eyes. Wolverine continued watching her and it wasn't long, before she relaxed and was back asleep.

Quietly, he stood up, gave his daughter one last look, and then headed out the door he destroyed. He gave himself a mental note to fix it in the morning as he walked back to his room.

**End Chapter**

This chapter is actually pretty bad in my opinion but, I was already too far into it t start over when I realized it was crappy. So I'm sorry. But the next chapter should be better :) Reviews would be nice, especially helpful ones and kind ones.


	6. Chapter 6

No copyright infringement intended.

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, dreams, or thoughts.

**Chapter 6**

"Rally. Rally. Wake up." Jean gently shook the young girl until she began to move and opened her eyes. Rally squinted her eyes to see who was there and then closed them again, wanting to go back to sleep. Jean smiled. "Come on, sleepyhead. We gotta' go shopping."

"What time is it?" Rally groaned, with her eyes closed.

"Around six."

Rally quickly turned her head to face Jean. "In the morning?" She asked.

"Of course." Jean answered. She could tell Rally was not a morning person.

The young girl groaned and flopped back down on her pillow and closed her eyes again.

The red headed mutant sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. I can allow you to go back to sleep, but then we aren't going shopping so you won't have anything to wear besides Scott's shirt until tomorrow."

That got Rally out of bed. She went over to the mirror to see how bad she looked. "I look terrible." The young girl said when she saw how puffy her eyes were.

"Let's go over to my room and I'll see what I can do." Jean suggested with a smile. Rally agreed and the two ladies headed over to Jean's room. It surprised Rally at how much activity was going on in the mansion that early. Students were already up, wandering about. Some were eating breakfast and others were playing outside or watching TV.

"Is this normal for everyone to be up at six?" Rally asked.

"Yes. The day starts out at five with training, actually, to get to children awake. We would have woken you up but decided you could use some sleep."

"Thanks." The young girl said a little sarcastically. She was still tired and wanted to lie down and go to sleep.

"You'll get used to it." Jean told her as they walked down an unfamiliar hallway. They stopped at the second door on the left and walked in. "This is my room. You can come here anytime if you need someone." She said, walking towards the bathroom. Rally noticed that Jean's room was much larger than her own, but then again, it had to house two people.

"Here's a pair of shorts and a tank top you can wear while we're shopping. They might be a little big, but it's the best I can do." The red head threw the outfit on the bed and Rally inspected. She held the shirt up to herself and then thanked her.

Jean smiled. "Your welcome."

Rally went in the bathroom and changed and then came out. The shirt and shorts were a little baggy.

"Not bad, but I didn't expect a perfect fit." She paused and then said, "Okay, now for some makeup." Jean led Rally into the bathroom again and began applying some kind of cream around her eyes.

"What is this stuff?" The young girl asked.

"It's like lotion, but instead of clearing up dry skin, it'll decrease swelling. Alright, take a look."

Rally turned her head and looked in the mirror. "Wow. I can actually see a difference." She felt around her eyes to make sure it wasn't a trick.

"Yeah. It's good. So are you ready now?" Jean asked, walking out of the bathroom and grabbing her purse.

Rally nodded and the two walked down to the garage and hopped in Scott's car. In no time, they were driving down the road, heading for the shopping mall.

Back at the mansion, Wolverine was just finishing up with his morning training. He had only gotten a mere two hours of sleep after Rally's incident and his mood was not at all good. Logan went back to his room, got a shower, and then headed to the kitchen for a soda. He passed Scott along the way.

"Have a good night sleep?" Scott asked, trying to agitate Logan further. He just growled and continued to the kitchen. When he arrived at his destination, he pulled a Pepsi from the refrigerator and sat down at the mock bar. He closed his eyes and took a nice long drink. It wasn't as satisfying as beer but it would have to do.

"Logan. I didn't expect to see you here." Hank said, walking in and getting himself a glass of water.

"Where did you expect me to be?" Logan inquired, grumpily.

Hank was taken back at his coldness but sat down beside him anyway. "I don't know. What's got you so upset?" He asked.

"Nothing." Wolverine finished his soda and crushed it in his hand.

"Oh really?" Beast said as he watched him destroy the can.

He growled in response and walked to the living room, hoping he could relax there without people on his back. To his surprise, nobody was there so he plopped down on the couch and clicked on the TV to a WWE match. Logan watched it for a few minutes in peace, but then Emma Frost walked in.

"There you are. I've been looking for you all over the mansion." She said as she walked over and stood right in the way of the TV with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want, Frost?" He growled.

"I know something."

"Yeah, I know something, too. You're in my way. Now if you don't mind, move." Wolverine responded grumpily.

"I guess I'll just have to go tell everyone else then." She said slyly.

"You do that." Wolverine paid no attention to her.

She walked back towards the door and before she disappeared around the corner, she said, "But, I'm not sure how you'll like it if I tell everyone that Rally is your daughter." She smiled and began walking down the hall, knowing that would get his attention.

Wolverine was out the door and grabbing onto her shoulder in record time. "How do you know that?" He asked, now even more angered.

"I'm a telepath, Logan." Emma stated plainly.

He growled. "Don't go in my mind ever again."

"I was trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"I think you do." She said and did her signature move, placing her hands on her hips.

He let out a sigh or frustration. "Don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Understood?"

"Why do you want it kept a secret? She's your daughter. She deserves to know and so does everyone else in the mansion." Emma questioned.

"No." He answered and headed back towards the living room to finish watching the match.

"Logan, your going to have to tell her sometime."

"I know, Frost. Just stay out of it." Logan called back rudely and disappeared in the living room

It was evening when Jean and Rally walked back into the mansion after their day of shopping. Each girl was carrying four bags of all different kinds of clothing.

"That was a fun day." Jean commented, but there was no enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yeah." Rally replied weakly.

Both girls were exhausted from their shopping spree. They had left at 6 in the morning and it was now 7:30 in the evening. The young girl looked like she would collapse any second.

As they headed up to Rally's room, Scott and Storm met them in the hallway.

"It's about time you two got back." Storm teased.

"Well," Jean said, "We wanted to make this a one time trip and there was a lot of stuff to get."

Scott noticed the weary looks on the girls' faces and offered his help. "Here, let me get some of those. I'll start taking them up to your room." Rally nodded and allowed Scott to take the bags she was holding.

"I don't believe we've met." Storm said kindly to the young girl. "I'm Storm."

"Hi." Rally tiredly smiled.

"Oh, and this is Emma Frost." The white-haired mutant introduced, seeing Emma walk out of a room and into the hallway.

"Hello, Rally." Emma greeted.

Rally just smiled because she didn't have enough energy to speak.

"What did you do to the poor child?" The blonde woman inquired.

Jean glared at Emma. "We were shopping all day."

"Ladies." The Professor interrupted, rolling his wheel chair down the hallway to where the small group stood.

"Hello Professor." Emma and Storm both said. Jean and Rally just smiled.

"Hello, ladies." He replied, and then looked at Rally who was struggling to stay upright. "Rally, you looked tired. You may go to your room if you would like." He smiled kindly.

The young girl nodded and picked up the bags Scott had not yet carried up to her room and walked away.

"Poor thing." Storm sighed. She felt compassion for her now, even though it was her idea to keep her away from the other students.

"She'll be fine." The professor stated. "She has strong blood in her veins."

"You can say that again." Emma replied. Both of the telepaths were implying the relationship between Wolverine and Rally, unknowingly to each other.

"Well, if you don't mind Professor, I'm going to sleep." Jean stated.

"See you in the morning, Jean." He replied.

The red-head walked down the hallway, towards her room.

"I've got to make sure the kitchen isn't a mess from dinner." Storm said. "See you later, Professor. Emma."

The Professor nodded and then looked up at the blonde still remaining. "I would like to speak with you, Emma."

"Oh, About what?" She asked.

"Not here. My office." He replied and the two headed off to his office.

Rally slowly made her way up to her room, passing Scott along the way who helped her get the rest of the bags there.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem. See you in the morning." He said and walked back downstairs.

The young girl noticed a new door had been installed on her room and wondered who she owed the thanks. Drowsily, Rally opened her door and dragged all the bags in. She didn't even bother to do anything more with them. The only thing she did before crawling into bed was change from the shorts and tank top Jean had lent her to Scott's shirt she had slept in the previous night.

Rally snuggled under the covers and relaxed. Her muscles were so sore from being on her feet all day. Maybe shopping really could be considered a sport. Just then, she heard a slight knock on her door and she frowned. Not wanting to get up out of her comfortable position, she said, "Come in."

Slowly, the door began to open and it surprised Rally who was on the other side.

"Warren." The young girl started to get up embarrassedly.

"You don't need to get up." He told her. She sat back down on her bed and watched as he shut the door and began walking over to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, knowing full well that she wasn't allowed to be around other students, never mind the fact that he was a guy in her room at night.

He sat down on the bed beside her, which made Rally a little nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have let this boy in her room.

"I just want to talk." He said with a sincere smile. "You're always with the x-men and I never get a chance."

"Well…I can't really talk." She said sadly.

"You always say that." The blonde boy responded, realizing there was a pattern to her actions.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Once her mutant abilities activated, life would be better at the mansion.

He sighed. "If you don't want to talk, just tell me. Don't keep making excuses. I'll leave you alone."

Rally bit her lip, debating whether to tell him or not. She liked this boy, even though she barely knew him. More than anything, she wanted to get to know him, but she didn't want to put his life in danger. "I'm forbidden to talk to any of the students." The young girl said and looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

He chuckled. "Why? Are you some dangerous mutant?"

"I'm not a mutant yet." She replied. Warren suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her with a curious expression.

"Your human still?" He asked, making sure he understood her correctly.

"Yes." Rally answered. Maybe now that he knew she was human, he wouldn't be interested in her anymore.

"Why did they bring you here?"

"My father was…killed by mutants and the professor has reason to believe I am a mutant."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rally." He tried to comfort her by placing his hand on hers.

"It's alright." She said, even though she knew it wasn't, at least for now.

They sat in silence for awhile before Rally pulled her hand from his grasp. "You should probably go. I'm sorry."

He stood up and walked over to the door. The young girl realized this would probably be the last time she would speak with him until she got her powers and it made her sad. It was sweet of him coming and now that he knew the truth, maybe Warren didn't even want to come back.

"Goodnight." He said and was out the door before she could respond.

The young girl laid her head back down on her bed and began to cry. Why couldn't life just go back to the way it was two days ago?

**End Chapter**

Reviews please :) **  
**


	7. Chapter 7

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, thoughts, or dreams

**Chapter 7**

"_Rally."_

_The young girl twirled around. "Who's there?" She frantically asked._

"_Rally." A mysterious voice said from the blackness._

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" Rally said now in obvious panic._

"_Boo." Sabretooth, with his sickening smile plastered on his face, stepped into view. _

Rally jerked up from her sleep, gasping for air. It took her a minute to calm down and realize it was only a dream. How much longer would these dreams haunt her? She had them off and on before her father died, but never as frightening as the ones she had after Sabretooth killed him. Each night, she would be awakened by a terrible nightmare having something to do with her father's murder or experiences she had in the past. At least tonight, she hadn't screamed. Rally would have felt terrible if she awoken everyone again like the previous night.

She checked the clock. It read 4:18 am. Everyone would be getting up in about an hour. Lying back down, Rally closed her eyes and attempted to fall back asleep, but she was still wide awake after ten minutes. Out of no where, she heard a rumbling noise. The young girl glanced down at her stomach and heard it growl again and realized she was starving. The only food she had eaten that day were a few measly fries at a fast food place.

Thinking of her hunger, the brown haired girl climbed out of bed and dug around in her bags to look for decent clothes to wear. She pulled out a pair of light blue denim shorts with a white V-neck t-shirt. _Perfect,_ she thought. Rally quickly changed and then softly walked to her door; she opened it and peered into the hallway. Only a dim light shone at the end of the corridor near the staircase. Silently, she slipped out of her room and tiptoed to the flight of stairs. Rally wasn't exactly sure if students got in trouble for leaving their room at night, but she definitely didn't plan on finding out by being caught.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Rally checked to make sure nobody was up and about, patrolling the downstairs halls. Seeing it was clear, the young girl continued quietly towards the kitchen. She listened very carefully for any sign movement along her way to signal the approach of somebody, but the mansion was perfectly silent. Passing the living room, Rally peeked into make sure nobody had risen and was watching early morning TV, but spotted no one. Suddenly, the young brunette froze. Was that footsteps she heard? Listening carefully for a few seconds, Rally confirmed in her mind that the light tapping sound she heard was indeed footsteps and they were headed her way.

Panic instantly began to infiltrate her body. Moving on instinct, she slipped into the living room and pressed her body against the wall, breathing as softly as possible. Rally didn't know if it was possible to hide from a mutant, but attempted to hide anyway. She listened to the footsteps as they approached and held in her breath, not wanting to be caught. As they passed and seemed unaware to her presence, she let out a silent sigh of relief. Out of curiosity, the brunette poked her head around the corner to see who was awake at this time._ Wolverine? _She thought. What would he be doing up so early? From what she could tell, he didn't exactly seem like a morning person, but she could be wrong. She would have guessed it was the Professor or Jean, but Wolverine?

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Rally stepped out of the living room and began following the mutant. In any other scenario, the young girl would have immediately returned to her room after such a close call, but there was just something about Wolverine that intrigued Rally.

Making sure to keep a safe distance between Logan and herself at all times, the young girl trailed behind, wondering what she was getting into. After a minute, she watched Logan turn left at the end of the hallway and disappear from her sight. Not wanting to lose him, Rally quickly crept after him and took a left turn at the same he did. Finding herself at a small staircase, she quietly tiptoed down, hoping Wolverine hadn't gotten too far ahead of her. Stepping off the last stair and continuing forward to where two hallways intersected, Rally scanned all directions for him, but he was no where to be seen. She debated whether or not to continue pursuing him, and realized it wasn't worth the trouble. It was his business what he was doing, not hers. She had no right to be following him.

A little disappointed, Rally turned around without looking and ran smack into something….or someone. The young girl abruptly took a couple steps back, realizing she was caught after she saw what she had run into.

"What are you doing?" Wolverine inquired.

"I..I'm sorry. I was just going to get something to eat."

"Down here?" Wolverine questioned, with his arms crossed over his chest. Rally tried to think of an excuse fast, but figured that it was pointless. Each story she conjured up in her mind would sound as dumb as the next to him.

She lowered her head in shame and replied, "I was hungry and wanted to get something to eat, but then I saw you and was curious where you were going so early so I followed you. I'm sorry." She kept her head down, expecting him to be angry.

Wolverine raised his eyebrow at Rally. She had tried to follow him? This kid definitely had to learn some things. "For future reference, kid, following me without my knowing is impossible so don't try it again." He responded informatively.

The young girl cocked her head at him in confusion.

Wolverine pointed to his nose. "Part of my abilities. I could smell you a mile away."

Feeling less tense, Rally asked curiously, "What's the other part of your abilities?"

"I heal much faster than normal."

Rally looked at him with fascination. "Oh." She finally replied.

After a moment, Logan's fatherly instincts kicked in, "You need to go back to bed."

A sad look spread across her face. "Can I stay up with you?" She asked.

Logan would have said no to any other student or person because this was his training time, but he wanted Rally to be with him. That way he would know she was safe and protected. The previous day, he had almost gone mad, worrying about Sabretooth attacking her where she was most vulnerable and unprotected. Not that he didn't think Jean couldn't protect Rally; Logan just wanted to know his daughter was safe and unharmed. This emotion of protectiveness over the young girl was all new to him. He had never felt this way before about anyone.

"Sure, kid. Come on." He finally answered.

Rally smiled. "Thanks." She said.

Wolverine led the way down the hall, taking long strides making the brunette work to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Training room." He responded.

"Oh." The young girl placed her hand to her stomach as it growled loud enough for Logan to hear.

He stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do you want to get something to eat first?"

"No, no. I'm fine." She answered. The truth was that Rally was starving. She felt like her stomach would soon start to digest itself.

"You sure?" He asked.

Rally nodded and held onto her stomach, trying to not let it growl again.

They walked the rest of the way to the training room in silence, besides an occasional growl from the young girl's stomach.

"I'll start it out simple since you're in here." Wolverine said, as they walked in the dark training room.

The lights snapped on as it sensed movement. "I'm training with you?" Rally asked a little surprised.

He walked over to the control panel and punched in a code. "Unless you'd rather go back to sleep." He responded, turning around and coming back to the center of the room. "Ready?" Logan asked extending his claws in a split second.

"Um, I guess." The young girl replied, a little nervous. She didn't know what to expect.

"Stay close behind me and you won't get hurt." Wolverine told her. "Begin session."

Rally scooted a little closer to Logan and watched as the room transformed to a forest setting. The young girl reached out her hand to touch the giant oak that had appeared to her left. It felt real. Then she heard the slightest crunch of dried leaves.

"Let's do this." Wolverine said and jerked his neck to the side, cracking it. Before Rally even knew what was going on, a grenade went off fairly close to their position. She quickly slipped behind a tree and covered her head. When the dust settled, she glanced around the tree to see where Wolverine was but he was no where to be seen. Another grenade exploded, this time a little closer. Chunks of debris from the explosion landed on her and made her a little alarmed. So she could actually get hurt in these simulations?

"Put your hands up!" Two frightening men yelled, wearing weird masks. They had popped around from the other side of the tree and pointed their loaded guns at her.

Rally froze, not knowing what to do and slowly began lifting her hands, but before she had them above her shoulders, Wolverine appeared out of no where with a frightening roar. Both men fell dead to the ground in a second.

"I told you to stay behind me."

"Well-" Rally began.

"Save it, kid. We got more mardies coming." He said, noticing the incoming troops in the distant.

"More what?" She asked, in confusion.

Before Logan could answer, another explosion went off directly behind the tree the two were standing in front of and sent the young girl hurtling through the air. She landed in a heap on the leaf-covered forest floor. Dazed, she lifted her head and glanced around wondering where she was. Then everything came back. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet, took cover behind a fallen log, and scanned the area. She noticed the line of troops coming in from the south, but no Wolverine. Where did he go?

Rally heard heavy footsteps coming her way, and it wasn't just one, it was multiple. As they advanced, her heart began pumping faster and faster. She picked up short, but thick branch from the ground beside her and readied herself for attack.

"You men go into that bunch of trees there. We'll go this way and look for the girl." A low, male's voice commanded.

"Yes, sir."

Rally listened as crunching of leaves headed off to her left. The other men who were looking for her, remained and as far as she knew, hadn't moved. She waited, holding the tough branch in her hand, prepared to attack at a moment's notice.

A minute passed and the young girl grew impatient. Slowly and carefully, she lifted her head just enough to see what was going on. Only five feet away were the three men. They were wearing camouflage suits with a belt of weapons, plus a mask and loaded gun, cocked and ready to fire. Not wanting to go up against that kind of artillery, Rally picked up a small stone and tossed it as far to the right as possible. That would at least distract them. As soon as the rock hit the ground, the men's heads jerked that way with their guns pointing. One by one, they began moving in the direction the noise was heard, leaving Rally uncovered.

_Now what?_ She asked herself. Another minute passed and she had an overwhelming sense that someone was directly behind her. Without any thought, the young girl turned with her makeshift weapon and took a swing at whoever was standing behind her.

"Whoa, tiger, it's just me." Wolverine said, grabbing hold of the branch she swung before it nailed him in the head, and stopping it midair.

The young girl froze. "I am so so sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright, kid. Stay focused." He whispered and glanced at the men who were wandering 30 feet or so away. Logan looked back down at Rally and said, "Stay directly behind me."

Rally nodded, still feeling bad for what she had done, and began following him as he took out the troops, one by one.

"And that's how it's done." Wolverine proclaimed with a satisfied expression after the last man fell. "End session." He stated. The room began to transform back to its original self.

"I thought you said you were making it simple?" The young girl asked, noticing the multiple scrapes and bruises scattered on her body from the training.

"It was simple."

"For you, maybe." Rally stated.

Wolverine glanced over at her, about to comment back, but noticed the young girl holding onto her bandaged arm with a frown of pain on her face. "How's your arm?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"Oh, it's fine." She replied, not wanting any pity.

"Does it hurt?" Logan inquired, realizing she always answered with 'its fine' whether or not it was actually fine.

"It's just a little sore."

"Would you like me to get Jean to look at it again?" He asked already knowing she would respond with no.

Rally shook her head. "I'm alright."

"Okay, kid." Wolverine sighed, not wanting to press her forward.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment, but Rally's stomach growled, interrupting it.

"Go get something to eat before you shrivel to nothing." Wolverine teased.

She faked an insulted expression. "Hey." Rally interjected jokingly. "I'm not that small."

"Keep dreamin' kid. I've gotta do my workout session now." He stated.

The young girl took the hint and began walking towards the door. Before exiting, she paused and the looked at the man standing in front of her. "Thanks again." She smiled and slipped out the door.

Logan took a deep breath. That morning was their first real bonding time as father and daughter, although crude, it was a start. He pondered when he would tell her the truth, how she was lied to all her life and Sabretooth, the man they both shared a hatred for, was correct in everything he told her. Wolverine didn't know how Rally would react whe she found out he was her father, but he knew she needed to know sooner, rather than later.

**End Chapter**

Please review and let me know how you like my story :) Hopefully more drama in the upcoming chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, thoughts, or dreams.

**Chapter 8**

It was still early in the morning when Rally finished eating an English muffin for breakfast, but by that time, everyone in the mansion was up and about. Not knowing what to do, the young girl made her way outside to the tree by the ocean cliff. The sun was just coming up creating a beautiful array of pinks, purples, yellows, and oranges. She sat down and let her mind drift away with the crashing waves against the rocks.

"_Rally."_

The young girl quickly sat up and glanced around. Thinking it was just her imagination; she leaned back against the tree and closed her eyes.

"Rally." An audible voice called.

This time, Rally stood up and turned around. "Oh, good morning, Professor." She greeted.

He smiled sitting in his wheelchair and said kindly, "Good morning, Rally. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." The young girl politely answered.

"Did you have another nightmare?" His voice was filled with such sympathy that Rally felt compelled to share it with him.

She lowered her head, remembering the frightful experience. "Yes."

The Professor came closer in his wheelchair. "Would you like to discuss it?"

Rally stood silent for a minute before responding. "I was standing in a dark room by myself and I heard voices. Then Sabretooth came out of the blackness and I woke up." She paused, pondering it; then asked, "Do you know what my dreams mean? I've been having the same ones every since his first visit."

"My guess is that Sabretooth is haunting your mind. You have been frightened of him ever since your first encounter and you subconsciously worry that he will come back during your sleep and take you."

The young girl contemplated his theory. "How do I get rid of this subconscious worry?"

"By not being frightened anymore." The Professor answered.

"I don't feel frightened anymore, though. I feel safe here at the mansion."

"You think of your…father often, though, and that makes you frightened and angry, does it not?"

Rally turned her gaze away from the Professor and out to the rolling waves of the ocean. "Yes."

"There is your answer then. You dream of your father because you think of him frequently, but you also think of Sabretooth frequently which is why he is also in your dreams." The Professor explained with gentleness.

"I want him out of my head." She stated with a bit of harshness.

"Rally, give it time."

"Professor, I've given it time. Isn't there anything you can do to help me?" The young girl pleaded.

"I could erase all traces of him from your mind but I would never do such a thing."

Her face saddened. "Why not? Wouldn't that solve my problem?"

"No, Rally. It would only bring more problems to you."

"How?"

"If I would erase him from your mind, anything involving him would have to go, too. Your memories would be scattered and in pieces which would leave you feeling lost and hopeless. I would never willingly choose to do that to any of my students, Rally. Do you understand?" The Professor inquired.

Rally thought about what he said for a moment. "Yes." She replied. He was her only hope and now, that was gone, too.

"Good." He said. "Would you like to come inside?"

She nodded.

The two headed back inside the mansion and to the living room.

"I need to go check up on how the students' training is coming along. You may stay here and watch television if you would like." The Professor informed the young girl and continued down the hall.

Rally sat on the wrap-around sofa for a few minutes before deciding to switch on the TV. She turned to an episode of Energy, not exactly her thing, but it would keep her occupied for the time being. It mansion was strangely quiet. It made the young girl feel almost uneasy. It wasn't long, though, because life began to fill the mansion once again. She figured training must be about over, at least for some of them.

"There you are, Rally. I've been looking for you." Jean's familiar voice said as she walked into the living room and made her way to the sofa Rally was seated at.

"Hey, Jean." Rally greeted happily.

"Where were you this morning? I went to your room to get you up but you were not there." The red head asked curiously.

"I was probably outside. Shouldn't you have known? You are a telepath." Rally quizzed.

"I can only locate using Cerebro, and even then, it is difficult for me. Only the Professor has mastered the use of Cerebro."

"Oh."

"So why were you outside? We have a rule about leaving the building and we have a rule prohibiting leaving the building after dark." Jean informed tactfully.

"I'm sorry." Rally said. "I didn't know." She felt ashamed for breaking a rule even though she was unaware of it.

Jean smiled. "It's alright, Rally. We'll give you a break this time because we didn't inform you, but be warned, next time will have consequences, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." The young girl saluted jokingly.

The older woman laughed and noticed Rally's arm which reminded her of what she came for. "Oh, I need to check on how your arm is recovering. I might want to put new bandages on it, depending on how it looks. How does it feel?" Jean asked, gently starting to unwrap the white cloth from Rally's upper arm.

"It feels fine. I hardly notice it." She answered.

"Well, we'll see how fine it really is." The red head stated with a smirk as Rally's arm was revealed. The shock was clearly evident on the woman's face at what she saw. "Rally," She paused, looking up at the young girl, "Your wounds have completely scarred over. Did you do anything to your arm, like put on a special medication of some kind?"

"No, I haven't done anything at all. I've haven't taken the bandages off since you put them on." The young girl replied with confusion. "What is the problem with scars?"

"It's not a problem with scars, but a problem with which how fast they formed. Rally, in order for a scar to form, the injuries must completely heal first and new scar tissue grows in its place. This process would take months for the injuries you received in your arm." Jean paused and shook her head slightly, staring at Rally's perfectly created scars, perplexed. "I don't know how this could have happened. It's impossible…." The woman's eyes sudden lightened up, "Unless this is somehow connected with your mutant abilities." Jean bit her lip in wonderment.

Rally raised her eyebrow. "So my mutant ability is that my injuries turn to scars faster than normal?" It was disappointing to her. She expected something much more amazing and mind blowing.

"I don't know how else to explain it." The red head answered, still baffled.

The young girl's expression saddened. She really hoped this was just a freak of nature and not her mutant abilities. What good would scarring abilities do? How would she be able to fight with the rest of them?

"We need to talk to the Professor about this right away. Come on, Rally." Jean stated, grabbing the bandages lying on the end table and heading for the door.

Rally quickly got up, glancing at her arm one more time, and followed Jean out the door towards the Professor's office. As they walked, the students that passed them by gave Rally funny looks. Most of the kids in the mansion still had no idea who she was even though she had been there three days now. Because of her quarantine, so to speak, only a select few who went out of their way to speak to her knew who she was and her story. That was one good thing that would come if this was indeed her mutation. She would finally be able to interact with other mutants her age and not feel like she was putting their lives in danger or breaking some rule.

They finally reached the Professor's office door and Jean barged right in. There was some obvious telepathic conversations going on between Professor X and the red head as the walked up to his desk.

"Nice to see you again, Rally." He smiled. "Now what is this about your injuries?"

The young girl hesitated. "Well, uh, they kind of became scars in less than three days."

He slightly scrunched his forehead, then asked, "May I see?"

Rally nodded and lifted up her sleeve and held out her arm to him. He gently gripped her lower arm and slowly twisted it so he could see the wound on the bottom. When he was finished, he let out a thoughtful hm.

"Those are definitely scars." He stated and scratched his head in thought.

"I don't understand it, Professor. There is no medical condition that explains it, besides mutations, of course." Jean informed.

Immediately, it hit the Professor like a bullet and he now understood. Of course Rally would have healing abilities. Her father, Wolverine, had them, so naturally they would be genetic. Her mutation was only scaled down, so much so that it didn't even show up in scans or through Cerebro that a mutation was in fact present. How could he have been so blind?

"Rally, would you mind stepping outside for a bit?" The Professor asked politely.

She looked puzzled but agreed. Without wasting anytime, the young girl stepped out of the room.

Jean curiously gazed at the Professor. "What was that about?" She asked.

Charles sighed. "I need to inform you of something. I would call Wolverine in to tell you himself, but he is still training."

"You two know something I don't?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Keeping secrets, huh?" Jean tried to lighten up the atmosphere.

The professor did not return the smile. "Jean…" He paused, tasting the words on his tongue, "Rally is Logan's daughter."

The red head looked at him like she didn't hear him right. "What?"

"Logan is Rally's father, her biological father." He repeated.

Jean was taken back by the words. "How? How is that possible?"

The professor began to explain. "Rally was born before Logan lost his memory so therefore he doesn't remember it at all. From his flashbacks, I assume the child was given shortly after birth to the man we found her with, the man she believes was her father. I cannot give you an exact reason as to why her real mother did this, but I assume it was because Rally would be in danger if she stayed with her real mother, Wolverine's former wife."

A shocked silence filled the room. "I…I don't believe it

"Connect the dots, Jean. Wolverine can heal very rapidly. Rally can also heal fast. Do you think that is coincidence? It is a rare mutation." The Professor tried to convince her.

She thought on this. "It's so hard to wrap my mind around the concept of Logan having a child….a wife." She said with a tad of jealousy.

"It was difficult for me at first, but I believe he was a different man than what he is now. I've seen how Rally has begun to restore his past self. Did you know that he trained with her this morning and that he stayed by her bed side the night she awoke screaming? He would have never done such a thing."

Jean gave a small chuckle. "So he does have a caring nature hidden beneath that tough exterior."

"Yes." The professor chuckled. "I believe he will make a decent father given a period of time."

Jean smiled, trying to picture Logan as a father. It just wasn't working, though. "Rally isn't aware then? That is why you sent her out of the room?" She asked.

"Correct. I don't think Logan will mind that I divulged this information to you, but to Rally, that his duty and his duty only." The Professor stated.

"So if she is a mutant and has her abilities, why were you not able to detect her through Cerebro?" Jean inquired with confusion.

"She gained this mutation through genetics which is much more different than having an X-gene itself. As you can see, her version of it is much weaker. It takes days and turns into a scar, unlike Wolverine's ability that completely regenerates the part of his body that was injured in seconds or minutes."

The woman pondered this. She had never known any of this information because not many mutants had children. They were all too busy protecting themselves against humans to even think about offspring. "This is interesting, Professor."

He nodded. "I also must inform you that I do believe Rally is still dormant with another mutation, her x-gene mutation. Her healing is just a genetic mutation."

"How are you aware of all of this?" The red head asked. She was bewildered.

Charles chuckled. "I am a well rounded person, Jean. I have studied in many fields and I found mutations most interesting, considering I am a mutant."

The red head rolled her eyes and smiled. "I should have known."

"Yes, well, Rally is growing more worried by the second. Would you bring her back in?" The Professor asked kindly.

Jean nodded and found a very bored Rally waiting patiently outside the door.

"You can come back in now." She smiled.

The young girl bit her lip and stepped back in the Professor's office.

"Rally, don't look so worried." Professor X assured the young girl as she met him at his desk. "It turns out healing is your mutation." He stated and watched as her expression went from worry to sadness.

Jean put her arm around Rally to make her feel more at ease. "That's not so bad." The red head told her.

"How can I fight with the x-men if all I can do is heal and its not even fast." Rally stated with disappointment.

"It's not all you can do, Rally. Your x-gene is still dormant which when active, will produce a powerful ability." Jean explained.

"Really?" The young girl asked with growing hopes.

"Yes." The Professor answered.

She looked at both the mutants with confusion. "How?"

"Um," Jean glanced at the Professor. What would they tell her since she didn't know Logan was her father?

The Professor cut in. "That is just how mutations function in some cases." He knew the explanation was simplistic was it was not false.

"Oh." She smiled. That brightened the girl's mood. She no longer had to think she would be boring and dull, but there was a downside. She would still be on restrictions.

"Well, ladies." Charles interjected. "I must be off to teach a class." He rolled his wheelchair from behind his desk and headed for the door with Jean and Rally following close behind.

"See you later, Rally. Jean."

"See ya, Professor." Both girls stated as he wheeled away.

Jean sighed. "I'll soon have to go teach my morning class as well. Will you be okay if I left now?"

"I don't think so." Rally joked and grinned. The red headed mutant could definitely see a change in the young girl's mood. Jean laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Stay out of trouble, Rally." She teased and began down the hallway the Professor had gone.

Rally watched Jean a little bit walk down the hallway and then wondered what she should do now. She could go outside again, but Jean had told her there were rules about leaving the building. The young girl could go up to her room and….do something. She wasn't even sure what to do if she went up there. Slowly, the brunette began to take steps down the hall, not even sure where she was going. She thought she would just wander for awhile until she found something she to do. As she rounded the corner at the end of the hall, Rally hadn't even been looking and she ran right into someone.

**End Chapter**

Please review :) I know its a weird ending and I didn't plan it, but, if I wouldn't have ended there, this chapter would be so long. Hope it turned out okay. Thank you for all who read and encourage me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

No copyright infringement intended.

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, dreams, or thoughts.

**Chapter 9**

"Whoa." The young boy said. Both were obviously not paying much attention to their surroundings.

"I'm so sorry." Rally apologized and her cheeks began to turn rosy pink.

"It's okay." He told her with a smile. "Um, Rally, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She confirmed, wondering how he knew her name.

"You don't remember me, do you?" The brown-haired boy asked.

Rally looked at him and then it clicked. He was one of the boys with Warren the first time they had met. "Oh, you're….Robby?" She asked hesitantly.

He chuckled. "Close. I'm Bobby."

"I'm sorry." She felt bad for forgetting his name.

"It's okay this time, but next time it won't be." Bobby joked.

Both of the teens laughed, making the situation much less awkward.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Um, I don't really know." Rally answered.

"The Professor didn't assign you to any classes?"

The young girl looked away from him and out the window to her right. "No, not yet." Her happiness faded as she was reminded of her isolation.

Bobby ran his hand through his brown, somewhat spiky hair. "You're really lucky. I would love to have no classes."

Rally sighed. He had no idea what it was like to be alone. "Yeah." She replied, spreading a fake grin across her face.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" A taller girl asked, appearing from around the corner. She had long, straight brown hair with a large streak of white. To Rally, it looked awful, but people did have the freedom of expression. If she thought that looked nice, so be it. Then she remembered seeing the girl before. She was the one who glared at her from outside her door the night she woke up screaming from her nightmare.

"Oh, hey Rogue. I was just talking to Rally." Bobby explained. Quickly, the girl Rally now knew as Rogue took her place by Bobby's side and squeezed his hand in hers. "Rally, this is Rogue, my girlfriend." Bobby introduced.

"Hi." Rally smiled.

"Hi." Rogue replied with a bit of concealed harshness. Her boyfriend didn't notice. "Bobby, we should get to class." She stated and began to pull him a little bit.

"Yeah, we probably should. I'll see ya later, Rally." He said with a friendly smile.

"See ya." Rally returned the smile. The other girl gave her a grimace before turning her back and heading down the hall with Bobby tightly by her side. Rally wondered what that girl's problem was. It wasn't like she was trying to steal Bobby. In fact, this was the first time they actually talked and Rogue already had something against her.

Slowly, Rally headed for the giant double doors leading outside. It was all she could think to do. Jean never told her what the rules were for going outside so how could she get in trouble? Besides, they wouldn't mind if it was only for a little while. What else did they expect her to do? The young girl tried to reason with her conscience as she placed her hand on the door handle and turned.

"Where're you going, kid?"

Rally quickly turned around, shocked that someone was behind her, and she was completely unaware to the fact. She came head to head with Logan. His arms were crossed and he had a satisfied look on his face from successfully taking her by surprise.

"No where." She replied and pulled her hand from the handle.

Logan smirked. "Right. Your just standing by the door for fun?"

"Yes." She smiled, knowing she couldn't fool him. "I was actually headed outside." The young girl confided.

"Okay." Logan replied.

Rally raised her eyebrow at his calmness. "Isn't it against the rules?"

"I don't follow rules." He answered.

She laughed. "Really?"

"Really." Wolverine stated, and then noticed her arm lacked the white bandaging it was covered in that morning. "I see Jean looked at your arm. How is it now?" He asked, losing his humorous mood and replaced it with concern.

"It's good. The wounds are all healed."

"That was fast. It must not have been too bad." He said, not even giving it a thought that Rally could have possibly inherited some of his healing abilities.

"Actually, the professor said I have weak healing powers. They aren't very strong, as you can tell. The scars are still there." She lifted her sleeve to show him.

There, on her arm were four deep impressions on top and one at the bottom. He was impressed. If he had any doubt in his mind of Rally being his daughter, it was now gone. Logan knew how rare his ability was. It wasn't a coincidence that this kid had a similar ability to his.

"Join the club." He stated and continued looking at the impressions, his mood changing as he imagined the culprit clawing into her delicate skin. How could his brother do this to an innocent child? Wolverine was enraged. He desired with a frightening passion to avenge the pain his daughter suffered and the pain he suffered.

Rally noticed his immediate change in disposition and frowned. "Logan?"

He looked at her with cold eyes, breathing deeply. Seeing her slightly scared expression, he knew what must be done. He didn't want her being frightened of him anymore. She needed to know the truth.

"Rally, we need to talk." He stated gravely. "Follow me."

The young girl was stunned. Had Logan just called her by her real name? He always called her kid. Always. She knew this had to be serious. Slowly, Rally followed him out the door and towards the cliff dropping down to the ocean. It was her favorite spot on the mansion grounds.

When they reached the cliff, Logan stared out over the blue waters in silence with his back turned to the young girl. She quietly stood a ways behind him, not wanting to rush what he had to tell her. From his reaction, it seemed upsetting.

After a few minutes, he finally ordered softly, "Rally, come here."

The fifteen year old moved forward to his side.

"What I have to tell you is not going to be easy, kid." Logan turned and faced her.

Rally nodded with understanding, directly looking at him.

He hesitated before continuing. "You loved your…father a lot, didn't you?"

The young girl nodded.

"He wasn't really your father, Rally."

It took a couple seconds for her mind to process this. All she could think to say was, "What do you mean?"

"The man you've been living with isn't your real father." He told her again.

Rally then began to laugh, "I don't get it." She thought it was some kind of a joke.

Logan sighed. Just getting her to believe him was proving to be more difficult than he thought, and he wasn't even to the toughest part. "I'm serious, kid. That man wasn't your father."

He watched as her expression changed when she realized he was solemn. "How do you know this?" She asked.

Logan took a long pause and braced himself for her reaction. "Because I'm…your father." He struggled to say the last part but spit it out quickly.

Rally stood frozen for a few seconds and then began taking steps back away from the man who had just claimed to be her father. The young girl shook her head in denial. "No….No. That's not possible. No." The tears gushed from her eyes as reality enveloped her mind.

Logan had no idea what to do. Why was she crying? Should he ask or let her go? He decided to stay where he was. If she was anything like him, Rally would want to handle it herself.

The young girl slowly slumped to the ground and stared out over the vast blue ocean. There was nothing but the sound of the waves and her sniffling for a few minutes. "How?" She asked.

He stood silent for a moment. He didn't even know himself. "We gave you to someone else, I guess." It was a bad answer, he knew, but that's all he knew for sure.

The young girl caught the word we and gave her hope. Maybe she did have a mother somewhere. "My mother…where is she?"

Logan honestly didn't know. "I think she's gone, kid."

Rally looked away. It didn't really affect her. She had never known her mother so why would she feel pain? More importantly, why didn't the man who called himself her father all these years tell her she was adopted? He lied. He flat out lied to her.

"I loved and trusted him so much. How could he lie to me?" She spoke her thoughts aloud about her adopted father. "He was the best Dad ever. How could he keep such a huge secret from me? He was…my best friend. We never kept secrets."

Logan debated whether or not to attempt to comfort her. If he did, he would probably make things worse, but, his fatherly instincts took over as her continued whimpering got the better of him.

He knelt down beside her and stayed silent for awhile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rally asked in a steady voice. There was a hint of anger.

"I had no idea I had a kid until the first day you came here." He answered.

"How?" She cried, now expressing her feelings of betrayal and abandonment. She felt lost and confused. Her entire life was a lie.

"It wasn't my fault, Rally. Fifteen years ago, something big happened and my memory was completely wiped except for a few scattered images in my brain. I remember pain, horrible pain. It was worse than you could ever imagine. I was a test subject for William Stryker. I don't know how or why, though. He made my bones adamantium, an indestructible metal and now, I don't even know who I am, but I found you, kid. And that gives me a clue to my past. At one point, I had a home, a wife, a kid. I was a person with a family." Logan told the young girl. It was more than he ever told anyone, more than he ever wanted to tell anyone, but he couldn't stop once he got started. The words kept coming and the emotions kept flowing through his body. He glanced at Rally who sitting with her legs tucked up against her chest. She remained perfectly silent with a frown on her face, looking out over the ocean. His speech must have gotten to her. Maybe now she finally understood.

"I'm sorry, kid." He said with sincerity for he was truly sorry.

She looked over at him. "For what?"

He hesitated. "For not being there when you were growing up."

Rally looked back over the ocean. "It's okay."

"Is it?" Wolverine quizzed.

She nodded. "Like you said, it wasn't your fault."

Logan almost smiled, thinking everything was going to alright now, but he saw sadness in her brown eyes. He was pretty sure he knew what it as, too. "You really loved him."

The young girl closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "Yea. He was a great man."

For a split second, Logan felt the slightest bit of anger, but it dissipated immediately. He had no right to be mad at the man who raised his daughter. He had done what Wolverine could have never done with a kid. He had given her love and guidance, something Logan would have been incapable of if when Rally was born, she remained with him. What would she have turned out like? An animal like him?

"So, what now?" She asked. Everything had completely changed in her life within these last few minutes. She didn't know how things would precede from that point on.

"I don't know, kid." He replied. Logan glanced at his daughter and felt something. It was the closest thing to love he had felt in fifteen years and he smiled. "How 'bout we go inside?" He suggested.

"Okay." Rally said and stood up. As they walked back into the mansion, she thought about how much had changed in so little time. In just a few days, her adopted father had died, she lost her home, she found out she was a mutant and moved into the mansion. Then, she found out she had the mutant ability of healing and her father really wasn't her father. Logan was actually her Dad and her mother was dead. The young girl didn't know how much more she could take.

**End Chapter**

Thank you for reading :) Please review. This was probably the hardest part to write and the hardest emotions to convey. I apologize if I did a terrible job.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 finally. This one is extra special because today is my birthday :) Leave a review as my birthday present. Thanks :)**

No copyright infringement intended.

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, dreams, or thoughts.

**Chapter 10**

Father and daughter sat on the wrap around sofa in the living room watching the football game. Rally wondered how they could just be sitting there like nothing had happened. She wanted, needed to get to know Logan as her father. They needed to go over his expectations and rules. They couldn't just sit there. These things wouldn't fall into place.

"So, I guess we should inform the professor." The young girl stated, making eye contact for a split second. Rally was still not ready to accept Logan as her father. That rank was earned.

"He already knows, kid." The Rough mutant answered, taking a drink from his can of soda, keeping his eyes glued to the TV. Logan was also uneasy with the new role he gained. He was now a father, a protector of a child. He had new duties to perform but he wasn't exactly sure what they were. What was a father supposed to be like?

Rally frowned. "Oh."

"He actually told me, so don't think you were the last to know." Logan explained, seeing the disgruntled expression on his daughter's face.

"Who else knows?" she asked.

Logan took another sip from his soda. "Emma Frost."

The young girl's face remained a frown. Obviously she was not okay with other people knowing before her.

"She eavesdropped with her telepathy."

Rally nodded, doubting. How could she trust anything these days? Everything she believed in had become a lie.

A few more silent minutes passed before Jean burst through the living room doors.

"Logan," her voice sounded almost angry, "May I speak with you a privately?" Her expression showed that Logan had no choice. He had to come if he knew what was good for him.

Without saying a word, the black haired mutant rose from the sofa, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, and followed the telepath into the hall, leaving Rally in disarray.

In a hushed and slightly irritated voice, Jean spat at him, "What do you think you're doing?" her hands went to her hips.

"I'm watching the game with Rally. Is that a problem?"

"Yes. You were supposed to be in my class for a demonstration but you never showed. The children were so disappointed."

A look of a realization came over Logan. "That was today?"

The redhead nodded, waiting for an explanation.

Login growled at himself angrily for completely forgetting about the promise he made to Jean about demonstrating his ability to the students.

"Jean, I forgot. I'll make it up to you."

"Yes you will. What had you so busy this morning that you could forget a thing like that?"

"I was," He paused, debating if he should tell her the whole story or just part of it, "Talking to Rally." He continued, hoping she wouldn't question him further but Jean of all people knew that was not like him to sit around and talk to students so of course she would ask.

"Oh, what about?"

Logan sighed. Everyone in the mansion would know that Rally was his daughter eventually so why put it off?

"She's my kid." He said bluntly, expecting this to be new information to the red-head.

"So that's what you were doing this morning." Jean replied, with a half smile on her face. The irritation that was present at the beginning of their conversation had now dissipated and was replaced by Logan's own confusion.

"Yeah." He answered with a strange look.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You don't seem surprised at all. Did you read my mind like Frost?"

"No, the professor told me this morning. I was shocked then but not anymore." Jean stated.

Wolverine growled. "Who else did he tell that I don't know about?"

"I have no idea. Why is it so important that it be kept a secret?"

"I wanted Rally to know before anyone else. But wow that she knows, I don't care if you tell the whole world." He said sarcastically and abruptly turned around, heading back into the living room where Rally was seated.

Jean followed him in and took a seat next to Rally who looked concerned.

"Don't look so worried, Rally." The red-head smiled. "I just had to put Logan in his place." Logan's eyebrow went up at that comment. Jean smiled, seeing his reaction. "He forgot about doing a demonstration for my class, but, I'll excuse him this time."

The side-burned man rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda.

Rally didn't smile. She didn't find anything amusing. Her life had just taken a U-turn and she was supposed to be okay with that? Why were they expecting this of her? The young girl knew Jean already knew of her relationship with Logan. It was only a matter of time before everyone in the mansion knew. Even Warren. What would he think of her then?

"Are you okay?" Jean asked, growing a little concerned. This wasn't like Rally.

She shrugged her shoulders. Both Jean and Logan took notice. That was not a common behavior of her.

"What's bothering you, Rally?" The telepath asked, readying herself to delve into the teen's mind. She already knew what it was about but, wanted her to come out and say it. The problem could be solved much quicker that way, especially with Logan there, hearing everything as well.

"I just need time to take everything in." She answered nonchalantly, referring to the fact that Wolverine was now her father.

"Are you sure that's it?" Jean questioned. She knew how Rally avoided people's help, just like her father.

"Yes." She glanced at Logan, who was pretending to watch the game, but was really listening to their conversation.

"Alright, Rally." Jean smiled, taking a quick look at the clock sitting on the mantle. It read 12:30 "Oh wow, look at the time. Want to go get some lunch?"

Rally shook her head. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go up to my room for awhile."

Jean looked at Logan, unsure of what to say. This was his daughter. He was the authorative figure over her and should be the one telling her what she can and cannot do, but he remained quiet.

"Um, maybe you should get something to eat. It'll be good for you." She answered, hesitantly.

"I'm really not hungry." The young girl said.

Jean again looked at Logan expectantly. This is where he should step in and tell her she should eat. But like before, he said nothing.

"Alright, Rally."

The young girl glanced again at Logan, her father, and almost expected him to say something as well, but seeing he wasn't, she continued out the door and headed to her room.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jean asked when Rally was out of hearing distance.

"Was I supposed to?" He asked, not liking the red-head's demanding voice.

She sighed. "Yes. That is your daughter and she's hurting. Did you see the look she was giving you? She wanted you to act like a father, but you ignored her."

"How am I supposed to know all that, Miss I can read your mind?" Logan's voice was mocking, but deep inside, he knew she was right. That girl desired to have her father there, acting like a father, but the problem was, he was not knowledgeable in this field. Yes, he could be authoritative, give advice, or teach, but showing affection or love? No, that was definitely not him.

"I didn't read her mind, Logan. I could tell by the way she acted."

"She's not the only one who needs time to get used to things."

"You're the parent."

Wolverine growled. "I know."

Jean realized how pushy she was being. "I'm sorry, Logan. I am concerned for Rally because she needs her father. She needs you." With that statement, Jean walked out of the living room and went to eat lunch, leaving him to ponder on what she had said.

Logan stayed seated on the sofa in front of the TV. He clicked it off, thinking about what Jean had said. He knew he needed to care for this teenage girl and that she depended on him, but he had been alone for so long. He couldn't even remember ever being truly with someone and wanting to be with them. He felt tied down because he would have to always keep an eye on Rally and secretly, he wished he had never found out she was his daughter. But yet, a part of him had a feeling towards her. It drew him to her and he felt compelled to protect her willingly. It was that small feeling that stopped him from getting up and leaving on his motorcycle and never coming back. This, he knew, was that natural love between a parent and child that no one was immune to.

Two hours had passed and Rally sat quietly by the window in her room, thinking about everything. The view wasn't the best, just a bunch of trees and grass, but it was a good spot for the young girl to think, just like outside by the tree. She would have gone out there, but she didn't want to run into, Logan. She was angry at him and she had no idea why. This anger was growing by each passing minute as she thought more and more about him being her father. Now that she fully grasped that he was her biological father and not the man she had loved for so long, she despised it. To her, thinking of him as just regular Logan, he was someone she could look up to. Now that she thought of him as her Dad made all her feelings about him change for the worst. He was no father. She could tell that from the first day they had met. He was unable to fulfill that duty and because of that, she didn't even consider him her father, let alone, consider calling him Dad. Rally wanted her old father back, her diseased father. She loved him so much. He cared for her when her real father couldn't and for that matter, wouldn't.

"Rally?"

The teen quickly snapped her head towards her door in surprise. It was Warren, just the person she wanted to see.

"Warren, what are you doing here? You know I'm not supposed to be around the other students." She asked, shedding a smile that he had come anyway.

He returned the smile, closed the door, and walked toward where she was seated by the window as he said, "We can keep it a secret."

"I don't want to hurt you, though." She told him with concern.

As he reached the window seat, he plopped down on the opposite side of her with a laugh, "You won't hurt me."

"I might." She responded teasingly. In his presence, Rally felt so comfortable and happy. It was almost like living in her past life, when everything seemed to be happy, until Sabretooth came around.

Warren chuckled. "Nah. When you first get your ability, it's at its weakest because you have no training with it. I'll be able to protect myself against whatever your ability turns out to be which is why I don't get this whole quarantine thing, but whatever."

Rally smiled and asked. "Jean and the Professor found out that I can heal faster than normal. Do you think you can protect yourself against that?"

In a mocking voice, he answered, "I don't know, Rally, that's a fierce power you got there."

She laughed and then realized, "You never told me what your ability is."

The young blonde stood up from his seat with a cocky grin. In a second, his shirt tore in three different places and magnificent white wings popped out, reaching the ceiling.

Rally was astonished. She had not expected anything like that. "Warren…" She was speechless. "You can fly?"

He nodded, pleased with her fascination.

"How do you hide your wings beneath your shirt? They are huge!" She asked.

"They fold down tight against my back." Warren explained.

Rally stood up, stretching her arm up to touch his wing. It was so soft. "How would you protect yourself against me?" She asked curiously.

He smiled. "Easy. I'd create a shield with my wings."

Rally nodded, not completely convinced that he could protect himself. She had no idea how extensive her power-to-be was. No one did. Even in its weakest state, it could be devastating especially if she couldn't control it, but she was too in awe of his majestic wings to argue her point.

"Can you fly with another person?" Rally asked out of the blue.

Warren raised his eyebrow. "Depends on the person. Are you referring to yourself?" He asked, with a smile.

"No, I was just curious."

"Sure you were." He paused, reading the expression on her face. "Do you want to test it out?" The blonde asked, extending his arms, waiting for Rally to give him permission to pick her up.

She laughed. "No way. I would be scared."

"Oh, come on. I won't drop you." He reassured.

"Well, what if someone sees us, like the Professor?" The teen girl asked, trying to find an escape route from the path which she wondered onto.

Warren chuckled, realizing if he didn't make the first move, she would keep coming up with excuses. "We'll be fine." Before she could say anything further, the teen boy scooped up Rally in his arms. "Wow, you definitely need to eat more." He teased.

"Warren! Put me down." She squirmed in his arms but he just smiled at her failed attempts to break free.

He kicked the window open and looked Rally in the eye and smiled sweetly which made her calm down and forget what was inevitably going to happen next. Within the next second, Warren jumped out the window and flapped his mighty wings, taking them soaring through the air. Rally flung her arms tightly around his neck and locked her fingers they began flying. Her head was pressed tightly against his chest with her eyes closed.

With a muffled voice against his bare chest, she said, "I'm never going to forgive you for this."

He chuckled, looking down at Rally for a second, before adverting his eyes back to the sky. "If you open your eyes and actually look around, you'd enjoy it more."

"No no. I'm fine with my eyes closed." She replied.

"We're not going back until you at least take a look."

Knowing he wasn't joking, she gave him a pretend glare. Then, taking a deep breath, Rally peeked open one eye. She glanced around at the sky above and realized it wasn't so bad, at least the sky above her which she saw everyday. Now for the hard part: looking down. She opened her other eye and everything seemed to come as a surprise. The wind rushing past her face, the flapping noise of his monstrous wings, and the smell of fresh, clean air. Quickly, while everything seemed to be a rush, she looked down and was frozen. It had only been half a minute, if that and they were already so high in the air that people could not be seen from their height.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"How did you get up so high so fast?"

"My wings are powerful, as you can see from their size. Are you ready to go back now?"

"Yes!" Rally shrieked as he took a dive toward the ground and did an air turn. In a minute, they were back in her room.

"Never do that again." She stated, sitting down on her bed.

He smiled, knowing she would grow to love it eventually. Warren let his wings fold down and press against his back. Then he picked up his shirt which was in three pieces. "Well this is a problem." He commented.

Rally laughed. "If you want a shirt, I have an old T-shirt Scott gave me to wear on my first night here at the mansion."

The young man shook his head. "Nah that would be a little odd, especially if Scott saw me wearing it."

"Yeah, it would be kinda weird." She agreed with a laugh.

A silence filled the room as Warren took a seat next to her on her bed. She felt the gentle bounce as his weight hit the springs. "Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking Rally in the eye.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Is Logan your Dad?"

The young girl's expression went from anticipation of the question to serious. "What? Where did you get an idea like that?" She asked, not wanting to admit the truth.

He raised his eyebrow. "It was the main topic at lunch in the dining hall."

She was shocked and a little angry, but she tried to conceal it. "Who brought it up?"

"Nick. He overheard Logan and Jean talking in the hall."

Rally looked away from him. So that's what they were talking about earlier that morning.

"Is it true?"

She answered, "By blood, yes, but I don't and really can't consider him my father."

The teen boy ran his hand through his hair. "Wow. That's…that's hard to believe. I sort of thought it was just a rumor, but, wow. Logan has a kid is hard enough to believe but you being that kid…I don't know if I can comprehend that." He chuckled.

"Yeah.." Rally agreed.

"So why don't or can't you consider him your father?" Warren inquired confusedly, remembering how she had answered his question.

"He didn't raise me and even now, he won't be the father I need or want." She replied with anger and sadness mixed.

The blonde boy shook his head. "You're not making sense."

She sighed. "I can't explain it in words very well."

"Let me try to understand. You are upset because he couldn't raise you like a regular Dad and you're also upset because of circumstances which made it so he can't be like a regular Dad?" He asked, summarizing how he interrupted what Rally told him. Warren realized that she was upset for things that couldn't be controlled. Logan had his memory wiped, as everyone in the mansion knew, and it hardened him, making him a loner. Of course thinking of him as a father was almost impossible, but, it was what it was.

"I guess." Rally said, knowing what he was getting at. She was angry and had no viable reason. Logan had no control over being the way he was and nobody could change that.

"Rally, he's not going to be like the man you grew up with. You just have to accept that. Logan's had a rough past and love and affection aren't part of it, but give him time and give yourself time to get used to the idea of him being your father. Don't be mad, though. I don't like seeing you mad." Warren explained comfortingly.

"It's hard." The young girl sighed. "I miss my adopted Dad so much and it's hard to have someone take his place who can't measure up at all."

Gently, he placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eye. "Time, Rally, time. You won't adjust over night."

She sighed. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to adjust."

"You will." He gave her hand a squeeze.

**End Chapter**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be wonderful! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

No copyright infringement intended.

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, dreams, or thoughts.

**Chapter 11**

"Hey kid." Logan called as he entered the sleeping fifteen year old's room. He noticed a slight movement from the lump on the bed after he said that. Walking closer, he realized that wouldn't be enough to awaken Rally. "Time to get up." He stated, shaking her slightly.

The sound of rustling of sheets came from beneath the covers, but the teen still made no move to get out of bed. Wolverine raised his eyebrow at her unwillingness to wake up. This was his first lesson of having a teen kid: waking up is the most difficult task of the day.

Not wanting to stand there all day waiting for his daughter to decide it was a good time for her to wake up; he grabbed the blanket and tugged them off her. Rally, in her white tank and dark blue sweats, grumbled and reached down with eyes still closed, searching for the cover that had disappeared from her body. The young girl, unable to reclaim her blanket, squinted her eyes open into the early morning light shining through her window to see where her cover had gone. She caught sight of Logan with a slight grin on his face and realized what had happened.

"It's too early." Rally whined. She turned on her stomach and planted a pillow over her head.

"If it wasn't for Jean, you would have been up an hour ago, but she thought you could use the extra sleep, so move it. I'm giving you five minutes to get up and do whatever you girls do after you get up." Logan stated.

Rally moaned again. "What time is it now?"

"Just about six."

"Why do I have to get up so ridiculously early in the morning?" She asked in a grumpy voice, emphasizing how early she thought it was.

"One, its not early. Two, stop whining, and three, because I said so." His voice was unwavering and serious. Maybe this father thing wouldn't be so hard for him after all.

Slowly, the young teen sat up in bed, hair going in every which way, and gave an irritated look at Logan. Without saying a word, she grabbed a change of clothes and headed sluggishly towards her bathroom. In a couple of minutes, the same teen exited the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, light pink, shirt. Her layered, brown hair reaching down past her shoulders was tamed and put into its place. She flashed another annoyed glance towards Logan.

"If I see that look again, kid, we're going to have a problem." He warned, getting a little agitated with her behavior already. That was something he could not stand: a kid with an attitude.

"Sorry." She mumbled, but continued to grimace.

"Lose the attitude." He commanded. "We're going to the training room." Logan headed out the door and his daughter reluctantly followed, although tired and cranky.

When they arrived at the training room, Logan flipped a switch and the room lit up. "Let's start off with 50 push ups." He ordered, turning around to face Rally.

"50 push-ups?" Rally asked, a little shocked by his demand. She could barely do 20, let alone 50. Was this his form of punishment? What was he even punishing her for? Anybody who was awoken earlier than they wanted would be grouchy. He was obviously much less tolerant of teen behavior than her old father had been.

He nodded. "Maybe this will teach you not to whine and to do what you are told without wasting time."

She hated being treated like a child and that was exactly what he was doing. Logan was punishing her like she was a child and here Rally was almost 16. Letting out a puff of hot hair, the young teen slowly bent down on her knees, laid on her stomach, and positioned her arms and feet in the push-up arrangement. Wolverine stared with a critical eye as Rally began pushing her body up and gently lowering it down.

"We'll be here all day at this rate." He provoked her after Rally had only finished 30 push ups in 5 minutes.

The teen growled, "I don't see you doing them any faster."

"Don't give me lip, kid." Logan said. "But, just to prove you wrong." He dropped to the ground, and began to do push ups. In 30 seconds, he stood back up and cracked his neck with an amused smile. He had done all 50 push-ups in the time it took her to do 10.

Rally said nothing. Her anger was building up inside of her but she knew if she let it out, things would become very ugly between her and Logan very quick.

"I should make you do more than 50 push-ups, like any other student would have had to do if they made a comment like that, but I'm feeling nice today. Tomorrow you won't be so lucky." Logan told her as she strained her muscles to do the rest of the push-ups. She let her body fall flat to the floor when she had finished and closed her eyes in agony. Her arms felt like they had been steam rolled.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked after a couple seconds with a mocking grin.

"Fine." She answered with gritted teeth.

"Hey kid, cool it." He replied, losing his joking mood. He saw the anger in her eyes and heard it in her response.

Rally stood up. Logan telling her to calm down made her anger grow even more but she remained silent with clenched teeth. She still didn't think of him as her father and it was difficult to take orders from him, especially when she was grumpy from waking up early. Last night had been a rough night for her. She had dreamed about her old life and when she woke up and found herself in the mansion and not in her old home, it was crushing to the young girl's heart. Nobody understood that, especially not Logan. He didn't even care about her and he was supposed to be her father! Rally's thoughts raced through her mind and all of a sudden, she exploded.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Rally yelled, releasing her stored up rage.

Logan was shocked at her outburst. Who did she think she was talking to him like that? Nobody, especially not his own kid, was allowed to tell him what to do. "Don't ever use that tone with me again. I am your Dad and you will do what I say. Do you understand?"

Rally shook in fury. "No! I don't understand." She was so enraged by his unfair demands.

"Sit down and cool it!" Logan said sternly and pointed to the chair on the far side of the room. She stood stubbornly without movement. He knew she gained both her stubbornness and boldness from him, but that gave her no right to act like a child and disrespect him.

"I'll say it one more time, sit down and cool it!" He roared.

Instead of more rage appearing in the teen's eyes, she fell to her knees and began sobbing at Logan's feet. Everything was too much. She didn't mean to take it this far. It just happened.

"Get up." He said sternly after a few seconds. He was showing her far more compassion than he would have if any other student had spoke to him like Rally just had. Logan would have been down their throat, inflicting physical pain, but Rally was his daughter. That smidgen of protectiveness buried in his heart kept him from lashing out at her, but it wouldn't hold him back for much longer. He had enough of her mouthing off and teenage attitude.

Slowly and weakly, Rally stood up, keeping her face downwards, refusing to look Logan in the eye. The teen was still crying and whimpering.

Gathering up as much patience as he could, Logan said calmly but firmly, "Stop crying."

She quickly quieted down, but silent tears continued to run down her cheek.

"Look at me." He commanded.

Rally lifted her face to painfully look at him. She saw the anger and disappointment in his eyes and it made her feel ashamed of what she had done. He was right. Rally had no right to talk to him or treat him like that. He was her Dad no matter how hard it was to believe and he deserved respect and obedience.

"I'm stopping your training." Logan told her.

Rally was deeply saddened. She had enjoyed yesterday morning's training with Wolverine. They worked together and pushed through it. That was before she knew he was her Dad, though. Things were different now. He was her father and if he said no training, she could do nothing about it. This meant she would never be able to fight with the x-men if she could never train or never got her mutant ability. But like her life, her mutant ability would probably be worthless. What hope did she have anymore?

"I'll start your training again when you start showing some respect. For now, you're grounded. Don't leave your room for anything. Do you understand?" Logan explained.

The teen nodded with a frown. The tears had stopped but her sadness remained. Logan, underneath all his frustration with Rally, had sympathy for his daughter, but not enough to relinquish her punishment.

Silently, Rally left the training room and headed for her room making no eye contact with anyone wandering the halls.

Logan left the training room as well and headed for breakfast. Just as he had assumed, everyone was just finishing up.

"Logan, you're back early. Where's Rally?" Jean asked, knowing that he had left only 25 minutes earlier to train his daughter.

"Yeah, what'd you do with the kid?" Scott piped in sarcastically.

Hank frowned. "I haven't seen Rally since the first day she arrived here. How is she adjusting?" He asked with concern.

"She's fine." Logan answered, grabbing a plate and flopping a bunch of freshly baked pancakes on it. He began eating, without putting syrup or jelly on top, showing he wasn't planning on sticking around for long.

Jean could tell something was up. "Where is she, Logan?"

"In her room."

"Who is in her room?" Emma interrupted, entering the room. The blonde woman went for the coffee

"Rally." Hank answered.

"Oh, Logan's daughter." She said loudly with a knowing smile.

Scott spit out the water he was drinking all over the table. "What did you just say?" Hank's face shared the same shocked expression as Scott.

Logan glared at Emma. He wasn't really upset that everyone in the kitchen and dining room now knew he had a kid and would make sure everyone in the whole school knew. They would have found out soon enough, but, the fact that it was Frost who let word out and that he wasn't in the mood for explaining, made him angry.

"Yeah, Rally is my kid. Is that a problem with anyone?" Logan asked, laying his fork down.

Scott was frozen in place and had no reply.

"I heard rumors about that going around the school, but, I had no idea they were true." Hank said. "I actually thought you two had some connection because of the way you acted around her." The fuzzy, blue mutant finished with a smile.

"Logan, why is Rally in her room?" Jean inquired for the third time.

"I grounded her."

"Why?" Jean and Hank both asked in unison, a little skeptical.

"She questioned my authority." Logan began eating again.

Scott interjected, still trying to believe that Rally was his daughter. "How could you have a daughter?" He asked.

"Ask Professor X."

Jean jumped back in the conversation, "What exactly did Rally do?"

"His daughter yelled at him and directly defied him." Emma Frost answered before Logan had a chance. The blonde had read his thoughts.

"Frost!" He yelled, knowing what she did. "Stay out of my head!"

"Logan, Logan. Calm down." Hank attempted to mediate the situation.

The mutant growled and finished his pancakes.

"Is it true that Rally was yelling at you?" The red-head pushed for more answers, seeing he had calmed down a little.

"Yes. She needs to learn respect."

"And you only grounded her?" Scott was shocked. He knew what Wolverine did to the students who mouthed off, but one that yelled at him and told him off? There would be hell to pay.

"It seems this giant grizzly is a weak teddy bear when it comes to his precious daughter." Emma stated with a laugh. She enjoyed so much to provoke Logan.

Succeeding in making him angry, he jolted up from his seat and bellowed, "Frost, I'm warning you!"

Hank jumped between the two mutants. He looked at them both. One was seething with agitation and the other had a satisfied smile. "Emma, that's enough." He told the blonde.

"Oh Hank, I was only teasing." She replied with fake innocence.

"Let it alone." He repeated. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room.

Logan, still angry, deposited his empty plate in the sink. "I have to take food up to Rally." He stated and began putting food items on another plate.

Jean grabbed onto his arm. "Why don't you let me take care of that? I want to talk to Rally, anyway. You should go for a ride to get all the steam out of your system."

He sighed, realizing that was the only way he would calm down now. Rally wasn't supposed to see anyone besides him while she was grounded, but, he didn't want to explode out of anger at his daughter and it wouldn't take much at all to set him off. He nodded and let Jean take over.

"I'll be back before midnight." He informed, heading out to the garage.

All the mutants could hear his motorcycle start up and roar down the road, even his daughter who was silently sitting at her window, thinking about how much he probably hated her. Logan being her Dad would never work out. Being a mutant wouldn't work out. Living in the mansion wouldn't work out for her. The young teen decided there was only one solution: Running away.

**End Chapter**

Reviews :)


	12. Chapter 12

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are telepathic conversations, thoughts, or dreams.

**Chapter 12**

"Rally, I brought you breakfast." Jean smiled, walking into the young girl's room with a tray in hand.

"I'm not hungry, Jean."

The red-head sat the tray down on the nightstand and frowned. "Please eat something. I'm worried about your health."

"Logan's not."

"Yes, he is, Rally. It's just hard for your father to express emotions."

"Anger isn't hard for him." Rally mumbled.

Jean sat down on the bed beside the teen and looked at her sternly. "Logan is trying to be a father to you, but do you understand how difficult that is for him? You have no idea what he has been through or anything about his personality. I do, and I have seen the change in him from the time he found out you were his daughter until now. He is doing the best he can, and you aren't making it any easier on him, Rally."

The young girl stood from the bed. "It's not easy for me either."

Jean followed suit and placed her arm around Rally's shoulders. "But it is easier for you to love and show affection."

The teen didn't respond.

"Eat up, Rally. You need the nourishment." The red-headed mutant stated before leaving the young girl alone.

She watched as the woman walked out the door. "Goodbye, Jean." Rally whispered after the door closed. Although she had thought about what Jean said regarding Logan, it didn't change her mind about leaving the mansion. She figured once she left, he wouldn't have the burden of her since it was so hard for him to have a daughter and take care of her. The only thing was to come up with a plan of how to escape. She was well aware of Cerebro and of the three telepaths in the mansion. She would be easily found and brought back but if she went while they were sleeping, maybe she would go unnoticed until morning. That would give her enough time to at least get a good distance away from the mansion, but what then? How could she hide her presence?

With her lack of knowledge on the matter, there was only one way to find out: ask someone. That was easier said than done, though, especially in her situation. First, she was grounded and wasn't allowed to speak to anyone. Second, the people who knew most about the subject were telepaths, or people who could stop her plan before it even began. She could always press her luck with one of the other students. The x-men weren't as pressing with her separation since she hadn't dealt with it too well. Jean must have talked to the professor and they weren't as pressing with the matter as the first day she arrived. That was just Rally's guess, though.

Realizing that asking another student might just be her best bet, Rally opened her door quietly and peered down both directions in the hall. There was a boy who looked about her age walking her way with his head down, looking in a book. The way he was flipping pages, it seemed like there was no way he was reading it.

"Hello, can you help me?" Rally asked with a smile. This was going against what Logan had commanded about not talking to anyone and staying in her room but he wasn't there. What did it matter?

The boy looked up from his book, a little startled, and spotted Rally. "Sure, what do you need?"

He walked up to her and they stood face to face. He was taller and seemed very intellectual.

"What can you tell me about Cerebro and how it works?"

He looked a little confused at her request. "Why?"

She raked her mind for a clever answer. "I'm…studying the…technological advances in today's era." This was a school after all. Hopefully the boy would buy it.

"Oh. Well…" The young mutant began. For five minutes, Rally stood listening to him intently.

She asked as soon as he finished talking, "So the only way to not be found by a telepath using Cerebro is to cease thinking?"

"Basically, yes."

"But the only way to do that is by…dying."

"Not necessarily. A comma would be capable of stopping brain waves or if your mind gets taken over by a symbiotic mutant."

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you." Rally began slipping back into her room when the boy caught her arm.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name." He smiled kindly.

"Rally." She returned the smile.

"Nice name. I'm Cody and reading books is my specialty. What's yours?"

She hesitated, "Um, healing."

"Cool. Do you want to eat lunch with me? That's where I'm headed after I drop off my book in my room."

"I can't. Sorry." The teen apologized.

"No prob. I'll catch you later then. Bye Rally."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She thought he would keep talking forever. Slowly, she closed her door and sat down on her bed. This was going to be harder than she thought. As soon as someone found her missing, they would go to Cerebro and find her. With their powers, especially Warren's, it wouldn't be hard to retrieve her, that she knew. If only there was someway to trick Cerebro. Since there wasn't, running away was a stupid idea. The mansion wasn't so bad. Yeah, her Dad seemed like he hated her and she couldn't socialize with the other students, but it could be worse.

The young girl flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. Things would be different when she got her powers, her real powers. Suddenly, her windows smacked open and Rally popped up from her bed with a startled expression. There, standing in front of her was the strangest man she had ever seen. He was tall, old, and had an odd looking helmet covering his head. Oddest part of all was that he was levitating in mid-air. She shouldn't have found it that strange considering she was in a mutant infested mansion, but it still amazed her.

"Hello, my dear." He greeted with grandfatherly kindness.

"Hi." Rally replied, in shock that a man had just appeared through her window.

"Is this the one?" He asked someone who had not yet entered into her room.

"Yes." A sinister voice answered which she recognized immediately. Sabretooth. He was perched menacingly on the window sill. "Where's Daddy to protect you now?" That same sickening smile spread across his face that she had seen so many times.

Rally opened her mouth to scream for help but nothing came out. She fell to the floor, unconscious. Another man appeared in the window with a cocky grin.

"That was unnecessary." The man with the helmet said angrily toward the one who had knocked Rally unconscious with his mind.

"She was gonna' scream, Magneto." He replied.

"I would have taken care of that." Magneto stated. "Now I must wait until she regains consciousness which requires patience. That, I have very little of and you may pay dearly for what you have done."

"I'm sorry, Magneto. I didn't mean it, please, I-I'm sorry."

Clearly ignoring the plea for apology, the older man with the helmet looked to the young girl lying on the floor. "Take the girl without harming her. You wouldn't want to injure your niece" He commanded to Sabretooth.

Sabretooth nodded with a chuckle. "Of course not." He picked up Rally and slung her over his shoulder. In seconds, the group disappeared, unseen and unheard.

Several hours later, Wolverine parked his motorcycle in the mansion's garage. After his long ride, his mind was clearer and he was ready to handle the situation with Rally from earlier that morning properly.

Logan headed towards his daughter's room but glancing at the clock, he turned around and headed for the kitchen. It was nearly lunchtime so he might as well grab her some food and then go up.

"He's back." Scott unhappily grumbled as Logan entered the kitchen where the x-men were seated.

"Scott." Jean scolded.

Logan smirked at Scott. "Good puppy."

The man with sunglasses growled and started to get up but Jean touched his arm. She didn't want anything started. In silence, Wolverine began to get a plate and place food on it. The Professor grinned at the men. They acted so much like teenage boys sometimes.

The old man in the wheelchair rolled to where Logan was making the plate. "Logan, if you don't mind, I would like to accompany you when you take lunch to Rally."

"Go ahead." He answered finishing getting food. "Let's go."

As they headed towards the student wing of the mansion, the professor knew something was off. It was a strange sensation. Then he realized it. Someone had been there and not just anyone, Magneto and Sabretooth. "Logan, they've taken Rally!" He called out abruptly.

In confusion, the mutant just looked at him, but saw the alarm on the Professor's face and immediately knew who he was talking about. He broke out in full sprint, leaping up the stairs 4 at a time. Arriving at Rally's door, he wasted no time in slamming it open. Logan's attention was drawn to the open window where a soft breeze blew the curtains. He looked the room over once and bolted for the window, checking for signs of the intruders, but no one was visible. In uncontrollable rage, he bellowed out the window in a growl, "Victor!" Taking quick, deep breaths, Logan prepared himself to jump out the window and follow the scent.

"Logan, don't be irrational." The Professor said sternly, joining Logan in Rally's empty room.

"If he, lays one hand, on my daughter," He growled through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna' slice his throat."

"Come then, I will locate Rally using Cerebro." Charles stated in a calm voice, although he himself was unhappy about the child's kidnapping. He knew what Logan was capable of when he lost control and was doing his best to not let that happen.

Wolverine closed his eyes, still standing by the window, and took a deep breath through his nose, picking up whatever sent he could. His thoughts were running wild. All he could see in his mind was his daughter beat up and bruised by his brother, like the first time he had laid eyes on Rally. He couldn't let that happen again. His protective instinct compelled the mutant out the window, following the fading scent of Sabretooth's putrid stench.

The professor knew he couldn't stop him. He lowered his head in failure. Logan couldn't defeat Sabretooth and magneto, plus all of his other goons. Realizing he had to follow through on his plan without Wolverine, the bald mutant wheeled his chair as fast as he could to Cerebro. As he traveled, he telepathically warned Emma and Jean to tell the others and prepare the ship while he located Rally.

**End Chapter:**

Reviews please :)

Next chapter, Rally's power will be revealed

Merry Christmas, by the way!


	13. Chapter 13

Words in italics are dreams, thoughts, or telepathic conversations

No copyright infringement intended

**Chapter 13 (Rally's power finally revealed)  
**

Rally slowly opened her eyes and found herself in a room she didn't recognize. The walls were completely metal, in fact, everything was metal. Where was she? Then she remembered the man with the helmet and…Sabretooth. They had kidnapped her, but why? Out of anxiety, the young teen rushed to the window. She had to get out of there somehow. As she glanced outside, her heart stopped. It was nothing but ocean for as far as she could see. There was no way of escaping, none at all.

"What's the matter?" An unsympathetic voice asked from the darkness.

A shiver ran up Rally's spine. It was Sabretooth. Not wanting to turn around and face her greatest fear, the teen closed her eyes, hoping she would wake up from this nightmare and be back at home, her real home.

"Poor little girl, weak and defenseless." Sabretooth said slowly with a chuckle.

Rally turned around and saw the grizzly of a man leaned up against the wall with a cruel smile. She was frightened by the very sight of him. The young girl began to tremble and recall what he had done to her father, he adopted father. Instinctively, she clutched her upper arms where his nails dug in and felt the searing pain he had caused her.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He stated with an irritated tone.

Not feeling the least bit calmer, the teen watched Sabretooth and jerked at his slightest movement. The mutant stared back. So this was his niece, a scared little kitten. Oh how he hated kids. Sabretooth at least thought his brother knew better than to have a kid, but he was proven wrong.

Disturbing both Rally's and Sabretooth's train of thought, the metal wall slid open and in came the man with the metal helmet followed by three or four strange looking mutants. The metal door shut and everyone was locked in.

"Do not fear, he will not harm you." Magneto stated, referring to Sabretooth who growled under his breath. There was clearly tension between the two mutants. "I am Magneto."

"What do you want from me?" Rally asked shakily.

"You have an extraordinary gift, my dear, a gift that no human or mutant can stand in the way of. We could end human reign and begin a new era of mutant domination."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." She replied.

Magneto chuckled. "Oh, I know. You have not received your gift, which is why I brought you here. I'm going to help you." Turning to the mutants who followed him in, he commanded, "Bring her."

Terror overwhelmed Rally as the mutants snickered and walked forward. The one with spikes coming out his head grabbed her first, and the others took a hold of her before she knew what was happening.

"Let me go!" She yelled as they began dragging and yanking her after Magneto.

When the mutants finally came to a halt, they threw Rally to the ground. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was torn. She glanced around the room to see where Magneto and his men had taken her. It was a relatively large room with walls that were solid metal and all kinds of small devices and switchboards everywhere. The one thing that stood out from all the rest was the much larger machine in the back.

"Put her in." Magneto said.

As the men began to pull Rally towards the large machine, she struggled more so than ever, "What are you going to do to me?" She screamed.

"I'm going to help you."

"No! Please, no!" The teen begged as the mutants shoved her body onto the metal table and strapped wires onto her. Sobbing, the teen glanced to her left and saw Sabretooth standing by the door, watching with an angry face. She knew he wouldn't help and would probably do more harm to her than these men were doing but she couldn't stop herself as she cried, "Please help me!"

Magneto lifted his arm and curled metal around Rally's wrists and ankles. "This is for the better of mutant-kind." He stated, and backed away with the rest of his cohorts. He flipped a switch and a hum from the machine acknowledged it's starting up. He rested his finger on a green button, ready to press it, when a familiar slicing sound of metal was heard. Charging in came Wolverine with bloodshot eyes and adamantium claws pointed.

"Let her go." He growled furiously.

"It's too late." Magneto answered with a sinister smile. "It's already begun."

Unable to control his fury, Logan shouted and made a mad dash for the mutant wearing the helmet. Magneto chuckled, "Foolish metal man." As the older man stretched out his arm, Logan froze dead in his tracks. He tried to fight the force exerted on him but it was too powerful.

Magneto raised Wolverine into the air and fastened him to the wall with metal bindings. "So predictable." With that, he faced the machine where Rally began twitching and the hum of the machine began to grow louder and more intensified. The older mutant pressed a few more buttons and turned nobs in satisfaction. "Your daughter is a great asset to all mutant-kind." Magneto stated calmly. "Her power is beyond magnificent."

Logan gritted his teeth. "What's it to you?"

"Everything, my friend. You don't know what your daughter's capable of, do you?" He paused, before continuing. "Seprah." He called to one of the mutants guarding the door. The young girl, covered in tattoos hustled to his side.

"Yes, Magneto?" She said in submission.

"Demonstrate your power detecting abilities on the girl." He ordered.

"No!" Logan yelled, but it was no use. Everyone turned to Rally who was now convulsing on the table and gasping for breath. The cries she let out told of her extreme agony.

Seprah stared at Rally with a straight face for only a few seconds, but then her face began to contort. "It's different from before. I-I'm detecting multiple forces from her, Magneto."

The old mutant grimaced. "Tell me exactly what you are reading."

"She's creating different, invisible forces…almost like men. There are two now and she is creating a third. Anything she thinks them to do will be followed exactly. The only way to destroy these forces is to destroy her," She replied. "But, they will protect her even if she does not command them to so it is nearly impossible to destroy the girl."

All heads turned in shocked silence towards Rally. The power she wielded was unstoppable. It made chills run down Magneto's spine as he ran the possibilities of what she could accomplish for him through his mind.

Magneto looked at Wolverine with a solemn face. "Do you understand now, Wolverine, why her powers must be activated immediately to full potential? She will write history with her endless capabilities and will change the course of this planet."

Logan growled. "She's just a kid."

"Yes, it is unfortunate I could not obtain such a powerful mutant at an older age, but she will do."

Wolverine gritted his teeth in fury. It frustrated him to know end that he was there, watching his daughter be tormented by a merciless creature, yet could do nothing to save her. He tried with all his might to break free from the metal holding him against the wall, but it was no use. He was about to try and see what his claws could do when a horrific scream of bloody murder pierced the ears of all in the room. It was Rally. As she continued to cry out in terror and pain, a sensation came over all the mutants as if they were being crushed.

"Magneto, stop the machine!" Wolverine roared over the commotion of the rumbling machinery.

The old mutant fell to the ground of the invisible crushing weight. Slowly turning his head against the force to look at Logan, he said in despair, "I can't." Magneto realized how foolish his plan was, but did not regret it. She would still be one of the most powerful beings and could give to mutants what he could never achieve. He dropped his head in failure.

As Rally's screams became more intense, so did the crushing, back breaking force.

"Rally, stop!" Logan yelled, hoping she could somehow stop herself and control the ability that had been forced upon her. The young girl turned her head towards her father and a tear ran down her cheek as one last scream burst from her lips with an intensity so great that the force she was exerting nearly crushed everyone to death in the room.

All became silent now as the machine died down to a hum and the screaming had ceased. Everyone lay bruised and hurting around the room from the severe crushing sensation. Logan struggled to move his head to see if Rally was alright. As he looked at his daughter, the mutant was filled with rage and pain. The young girl lay motionless on the table.

**End Chapter**

I apologize I took so long to get this chapter up but I hope you enjoy. Reviews please :)


	14. Chapter 14

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are dreams, thoughts, or telepathic conversations

**Chapter 14**

As Logan stared at his daughter's body lying still on the metal table, his thoughts revolved around how he was going to murder Magneto and anyone supporting him. This child whom he had just learned to be his daughter was the only one he cared about. She was linked to him and it was his duty to protect her. He began to feel something he had never experienced before. It was if someone was going to bust through his chest from the inside out. Then he felt wetness on his cheek and instantly, he became a raging monster. Everything was too much to bear. He had to break free and see everyone in that room who had been a part of his daughter's death, suffer in the deepest agony. His eyes rested on Magneto who was weakly beginning to move from his face down position on the floor. In an instant of rage and abnormal strength, Wolverine snapped the metal bindings that held him to the wall. His skin was torn, but his adamantium skeleton was as sturdy as a rock. He felt no pain as he menacingly made his way to Magneto.

"You will pay for what you've done!" Logan growled furiously, pacing back and forth in front of a barely conscious Magneto.

The old man slowly lifted his head and glanced at the searing mutant in front of him and then to the table where Rally's lifeless body still lay. A small smile formed on his lips as he said just above a whisper, "Such magnificent power. It would have been a waste to let it go disabled."

Immediately, Logan grabbed Magneto's body from the floor and held him up by his collar. "Too bad you destroyed that power and an innocent and helpless child!" In an instant, Logan's claws were released on his one hand and he thrust them into Magneto's gut. The old mutant gasped in the immense pain and shock. Logan's mind was not yet satisfied. This man had to suffer more pain, but then, as the Magneto breathed heavily and hung in pain from Logan's grasp, his eyes turned to his daughter's body. Is this what she would have wanted? He couldn't imagine Rally desiring for Magneto to be brutally murdered and he also couldn't imagine her being happy with his actions.

Angrily, he turned back to Magneto and said, "You deserve the worst of deaths," He paused, glared at his prey one last time, and then let his body drop to the floor. "But not by me." He finished in fury. It took all the strength he had to walk away from Magneto, but he kept his mind on Rally. The old man chuckled slightly, still in pain and exhaustion. Wolverine was not the same ruthless mutant he once was and magneto knew he could use that to his advantage.

Slowly, Logan made his way to Rally's body lying ever so still on the metal table. She was bruised, cut up, and in rough shape. Gently, he scooped his daughter into his arms that ached, but he couldn't feel the pain. As he turned, and walked out the door, past the mutants responsible for Rally's death, he couldn't help but feel remorse for not slowly murdering each and every one of those rats.

The sun was setting behind the horizon when Logan entered the mansion. He looked enraged, tired, dirty, and not in reality. The students cleared a path for him as he walked down the hall, staring directly in front of him. He was headed for the professor's office with rally still in his arms. He kicked the door open and stood, breathing heavily in place, not saying a word.

Charles had read his mind and was reading it now. He knew the emotional pain Logan was experiencing. In fact, he knew exactly what had happened with Magneto. He had been keeping track of Logan the entire time and would have sent the x-men out on the Jet, but it would have been pointless. Everything had happened so quickly and Rally had died before the Jet could have even taken off.

"Logan, I am so sorry. I give you my deepest sympathies. She was a precious girl." Charles tried to comfort with soothing words.

Without waiting a second, Logan asked, "Is there anyway to bring her back?" His voice was unreasonable and coarse.

The Professor shook his head in sadness. "No, Logan. I have yet to find a mutant who can restore life."

"There must be somebody-"

"No. I'm sorry, Logan. I would be able to find them on Cerebro if there were such a mutant."

The silence that followed overwhelmed the room as pain and fury began to build up inside of Logan. It was almost more than he could bear. He turned and walked back out the door where he had come from and just began walking more swiftly and focused than the last time. He didn't know where he was headed or why he still tightly held his daughter's growing cold body.

He made his way out to the tree where Rally loved to sit and laid her gently down. The sunset was beautiful. He knew Rally would have enjoyed the sight. He heard the sounds of the crashing waves against the cliff which blocked out his pain, but not his anger. He would get his revenge someday.

**End Chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are thoughts, telepathic conversations, or dreams.

**Chapter 15**

The sun was settling below the horizon as Logan figured out exactly the method he was going to use to viciously murder every mutant involved in his daughter's death. For Magneto, he was going to put him in the same machine Rally had died in, except, he would crank it up as high as it would go. If that didn't get the job done, he would slowly twist his claws through his chest. He regretted immensely not killing Magneto when he could have, but, it didn't matter when he killed him, just as long as he did. Sabretooth's death needed to be more torturous because he was not just going to get revenge on Rally's death, but on everything Sabretooth had ever done to him.

Just then, he thought he heard something. It sounded like a small gasp of air. Logan wasn't sure if he had heard it because it was barely audible over the ocean's roar. He listened more closely now and watched Rally to see if she showed any sign of life. Nothing, even after five minutes. This made him angry. His hopes had been raised for nothing. Logan needed to get through his head that Rally was dead and she was not coming back. His little girl, brutally taken from him, and he was just getting to know her. This made his blood boil. He couldn't wait around any longer. He had to go back and quench his thirst for revenge.

The noise, the gasp! This time Logan knew he heard it. It was weak, but it was definitely coming from Rally. He quickly knelt down beside her and waited for another sign of life. Gently, he propped up her body with his arm and brushed the hair out of her face. It was not as cold as it was before.

She was coming back. She had to. "Come on, kid." Logan whispered with hope. He looked up into the pinkish purple sky. "Please. Don't let me down." It was the closest he ever came to begging for help. Logan stared intently at her closed eyes and shut mouth, waiting for movement of some kind so he knew he wasn't going crazy.

He felt a small pulse through her body. Her heart was starting up! Her body twitched, and she started gasping for air and coughing. He pulled her closer to his body. Logan had never been happier in his life. Suddenly, the young girl's eyes opened really wide with a confused and frightened expression on her face.

The only thing going through her head was that she was being attacked and had to do something. Instinctively, she swung her arm as hard as possible and nailed Logan right in the jaw before she even realized who he was or where she was. Then it clicked in where she was and who she had just hit, and her own jaw dropped.

Logan took the blow like a man, only rubbing his jaw slightly. Those adamantium bones really came in handy sometimes. Slowly, he turned back to Rally with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't angry at her by any means, just in shock that someone had caught him off guard.

She gasped, trying to find the words to apologize. Everything right now was too much for Rally. "I am so sorry. I had no idea what was going on and I didn't have time to think. I just-"

He chuckled. "Save it, kid. Are you alright?"

"I think so. I'm just a little achy." She answered. Then, slowly tried to stand up, but her leg was beat up pretty bad so she remained seated on the ground. Logan stood up and held out his strong hand to his daughter. She smiled and took hold of his one hand with both of hers, and he pulled her off the ground as if she was nothing.

"Thanks." She said in appreciation. She let go of his hand, trying to stand on her own, but began losing her balance. Quickly, she grabbed his arm and pulled herself into his side and held on until she could steady herself.

"Come on. I'll help you inside." He said, realizing she wasn't going to be able to make it on her own. With a strong embrace, he wrapped his arm around Rally's waist, as she placed her arm around his neck for support. They slowly began moving towards the mansion, but, Logan could see the agony his daughter was in after each small step. Without any consent, he scooped the teen into his arms and began to walk at a much faster pace.

"I could have made it on my own." Rally protested, but did not struggle. She knew she her body was weak and fighting Logan was simply not an option.

The mutant chuckled. "No, kid, you couldn't make it two feet."

She sighed. There was no use in arguing. Besides, it wasn't like he was trying to hurt her. Her body was in rough shape and it was probably better that she didn't push it to the limit by trying to walk when it sent shooting pains up her back. Rally really did hate feeling helpless and dependent, though. The young girl rested her head on Logan's shoulder and felt the hard bone underneath the skin and muscle. It felt abnormal and cold, even through the warmth of his body.

Wolverine noticed his daughter's sudden concern as he continued towards the mansion. "What's the problem?"

Rally looked up at him. "Are your bones a part of your mutation?"

Logan looked forward, not wanting to talk about what he knew his daughter was getting at. "What makes you ask that?"

"They feel different than normal bones." She replied.

He sighed after hearing her response. It was no secret in the mansion that his bones were covered in adamantium, but, what was a secret was how it happened and he didn't even know that one. It bothered him immensely, to the point of sleepless nights, and he tried his best not to think about it. Every once in a while, he would have disturbing flashbacks of distorted memories which enraged him more. Through out the mansion, it was common knowledge not to speak to Logan about his past, and especially not his adamantium bones, unless you wanted to have an uncontrollable and untamable mutant at your throat. Rally, was new though, and she had no idea that her father was having an inward battle as she asked him about his bones. He kept his voice low and in a steady tone. "No, kid. They aren't a mutation." He responded, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oh." The young girl said. She could tell from Logan's expression that this was not something he wanted to openly talk about. Rally rested her head on his shoulder again in silence, feeling his bones again. _It couldn't be too terrible, whatever happened to Logan_ the young girl thought. She wasn't going to push it, though.

In no time at all, the two entered the mansion again, the same way they had come in before except Rally was alive this time. Logan carried his daughter to her room and gently laid her on the bed.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem, kid." Slowly, he turned around and walked out of her room. He was now once again a father and had a huge responsibility laying on his shoulders. This time, though, it wasn't a burden. It actually brought a slight smile to his face as he flicked off Rally's light and closed the door behind him.

**End Chapter**

Thank you everyone for sticking with me through this story. It's been a long wait between chapters recently and I promise I will pick up the pace when summer comes around. This chapter is roughly written, so bear with me. Reviews would be nice :)


	16. Chapter 16

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are thoughts, dreams, or telepathic conversations

**Chapter 16**

Logan felt exhaustion sweep over his body as he walked away from his daughter's bedroom. It had been a very long day. It almost struck him as odd that it had all happened in just one single day. It felt as if it had been a lifetime and some. He didn't really notice the student's stares as he walked past them in a daze. His mind was preoccupied with the events of that day. He had almost lost his daughter, the only part of his life which was truly his and which held memories. It was the only person he held close to his heart, even if he didn't realize it yet.

"Logan!" A concerned voice yelled.

The mutant turned around saw Jean charging with Emma, Storm, and Scott close behind. "Hello ladies." He replied with a smile, making sure to look at Scott with a smirk.

"Funny, Logan. It's amazing how you can still joke around and be so uncaring when your daughter-" Scott began to say menacingly.

Jean stepped in. "Scott."

Logan moved into Cyclops face defensively. "Finish what you were going to say."

The redhead tried her best to keep peace between the two. "Stop you two! Why must you always fight?" She tried to shove her way in between their muscular bodies.

"I want to hear what clopsy has to say." Logan responded, pushing Jean aside. The other women stayed out of the situation, watching in shock.

"Do you care about Rally, Logan? Your own daughter?" Scott asked in a rage.

"What's it to you?" He replied.

Hearing Logan's response, Scott's arm was in motion, making a nice solid contact with Logan's cheek. "You make me sick!" Scott yelled, as Jean, Storm, and Emma all pinned Scott against the wall. Logan picked up his head from the blow and looked at Scott. His decent mood was completely gone and he was in a rage. He had no idea where his fellow mutant was coming from. Of course he cared about his daughter. He just saved her life and endured the worst of pain for her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Logan growled, releasing his shiny, metal claws, stepping forward to where Scott was being held against his will.

"Rally just died and you're walking around, cracking jokes, with no emotion or sympathy for her at all! She was a beautiful, young lady and you just discard her and move on with your life as if nothing happened and that she doesn't matter." Scott bellowed. He did not yet know that Rally wasn't dead anymore.

Logan made his way through the women and held Scott by his shirt against the wall. His claws were pointed at his face as he breathed heavily and angrily. "Get your facts straight next time before you go swinging your arm around carelessly because it might just get your killed." Logan said this in a threatening whisper. He let go of Scott's shirt and growled one last time, before turning his back and walking away disgusted.

"Rally's not dead then?" Storm asked cautiously.

Without even pausing or turning around, Logan jeered, "Jean or Frost should know. They were telepaths last time I checked."

"We can't pick her up, Logan." Jean replied solemnly.

The angry mutant slowed to a stop when her words sank in. He didn't even know what to think or how to respond. All he knew was that his daughter was alive five minutes ago when he had left her in her room to sleep.

"Rally is safe and unharmed. Do not fret." The Professor said cheerfully, rolling into view from around the corner where the x-men had gathered.

"Why can't Jean or Emma pick her up with their telepathy?" Scott asked, not believing yet.

The Professor sighed. "I cannot locate her or "pick her up" either. I'm not entirely sure what is preventing out telepathic powers, but I have an idea. Let me just reassure you that Rally is fine. She is up in her bedroom sleeping if you would like to look for yourselves. I saw for myself moments ago."

Jean felt stumped. "How was Rally able to come back to life?" She asked the obvious question everyone was pondering.

"She has a unique ability, a very unique one. I have no idea her capabilities, but I'm aware that she can create invisible forces or body guards, if you will, and their only goal is to protect Rally at all costs. There are three of them and as far as I know, they have no limitations. They are able to morph into anything, perform any mutant ability, and act on free will but only when Rally is in danger. My guess of how Rally was able to come back to life is that her with her inherited regeneration ability from Logan, she was able to keep some part of her mind alive which allowed her "body guards" to restore her. If it was not for that, we might have lost Rally for good because when a mutant dies, their ability dies with them. I have never heard of differently."

Everyone was stunned. That is, everyone except for Logan who already knew his daughter was impenetrable. It gave him some relief to know that nobody, not even mutants would be able to harm his daughter again.

"I'm going to go see, Rally." Jean stated concerned and began marching toward the young girl's room. Everyone but Charles and Logan followed her up the large staircase. The two mutants were silent and still.

"Magneto will be back, one way or another. He won't let a power like hers slip away that easily." The professor said, reading Logan's mind. Maybe nobody could harm her, but they could definitely manipulate her.

"He can come back. Rally and I are leaving." He stated, without any thought to it whatsoever.

Charles nodded his head. He did not like the idea of Rally, with her untrained powers of mass destruction, wondering around the world with only one person to teach and protect her, but what could he say? What could he do to restrain Wolverine?

"Are you sure that is best?" Charles asked.

"She can't stay here. Rally would be like a sitting duck for Magneto."

"Where will you go?"

"North, maybe Canada." Logan replied. He had not fully thought out this plan. All he knew was that he wanted Rally with him so he would know she was safe.

The Professor nodded. He still did not think it was a wise decision, but what could he say? Logan was already angry from Scott's overreaction and Charles wanted to keep Logan reasonable. "When will you leave?"

"Tonight." Logan replied without hesitation. The sooner the better so if Magneto sent Sabretooth sniffing around, their scent would have dissipated.

"Well," The Professor stated, "I pray you and Rally stay safe. If you ever need anything, give us a call, or if you want to come back, our doors will always be open." He smiled.

Wolverine nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Oh, and one more thing, keep a watchful eye on Rally. I haven't been able to study the effects Magneto's machine might have had on her or her new ability, so if anything out of the ordinary starts happening, such as a personality changes or odd habitual actions, please, for Rally's sake, call and let me know." Charles knew how hard headed Logan could be. He wouldn't ask for help even if you begged him, too, which is why he added in the part about Rally's sake. He knew she meant more to her father than anything right now. She was his whole purpose in life so if she needed help and Logan couldn't provide it, he would eventually turn to someone else.

"Alright, wheels." Logan said with a chuckle. For old time's sake, he had to say it. He remembered when he first met the Professor and that was what he called him. Logan figured this might be the last he would see the Professor because if you could help it, he and Rally wouldn't be coming back ever. He wanted to go off into the mountains where very, very few people lived and raise his daughter for the last portion of her teenage years. He could train her and maybe he could make a positive contribution to her life.

As soon as the two men said their fair wells, Logan headed down the hall to his room. Right as he turned the corner, though, he was instantly stopped.

"You're leaving, again." Rogue said, practically in tears.

"Yeah."

"How could you do this to me? I thought you were staying for good this time, Logan? Why do you always lie to me?" She screeched in anger.

"Settle down, Marie. Things change. You have to understand that." He replied sternly. He was not pleased with her behavior at all.

She clenched her teeth. "_She_ came..." Rogue growled, referring to Rally.

"What is your problem, kid?" Logan asked. He had no idea why Rogue was acting like this.

The tears started pouring out of the brunette's eyes. "Do you even realize that you haven't said one word to me ever since she came? We used to talk all the time but now, I'm lucky if I see you."

Logan was stunned. He knew Rogue and him used to be close, but he had no idea why she was being immature. Sure, he was giving a lot of his attention to Rally and nobody else, but she was his daughter, for goodness sake! Why didn't Rogue understand that? Rally was his first priority right now and he had to do what was best for her. "Marie, I can't change that I'm now the father of a child who is being hunted down by dangerous mutants and, I can't spend time with you." He replied.

"What a pain in the a** that must be." She said under her breath. The tears had stopped and she was angry now because Logan had no sympathy whatsoever. He didn't even care.

Logan leaned forward and said almost in an angry whisper, "Rally is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Don't ever call her that again, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Rogue replied just as angry.

"You're sure acting like one." Logan said, before turning away and continuing down the hall towards his room. He couldn't believe that girl. He never heard of such a thing. She was jealous of his daughter for being his daughter. Could it get any worse?

Back at Rally's room, Jean, Scott, Storm, and Emma spoke with her for a few minutes and gave big bear hugs. They were all so happy to see she was alive. Jean ever shed some tears. They left shortly after, though, because they could see the young teen's exhaustion. It had been half an hour or so after they left when Rally was awoken by somewhere calling her name. At first she thought it was a dream or that she was imagining things, but it was real. She opened her eyes to see who it was and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Warren. It felt like forever since she's seen him or ever talked to him and now, he was sitting on the edge of her bed, smiling like the angel he was.

**End Chapter**

Reviews are wonderful :)


	17. Chapter 17

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are thoughts, dreams, or telepathic conversations

**Chapter 17**

"What are you doing here?" Rally asked stunned and sitting up.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. Rumor had it around the school that…something bad had happened."

She let out an unsure chuckle. "If you want to call being kidnapped and then almost getting killed on Magneto's death machine bad, yeah, I suppose the rumor was true."

Warren stared at the young brunette in shock. "You gotta be kidding me."

"No. I'm not."

"Wow. So much happens that I don't know about." He scratched his head, thinking about all other possibilities of events that could take place and he would have no idea and never hear about them ever. "Are you okay now?" He asked.

"I think so, just a little sore." She replied.

"Good. Then you up for a ride?" Warren stood up and held out his hand, smiling angelically. How could Rally resist? She knew this was bad. _What would Logan, er, my Dad think about this? He's bound to check on me sometime soon. What would any of the x-men think?_ Rally thought to herself. Ignoring all reason and her better judgment, the young teen took Warren's firm hand. They walked over to the window, where he flung open the windows where the sunset was just beginning. "Hold on tight." He said, as his wings burst forth from his shirt and, he flung Rally onto his back with ease. With one smooth movement, the two teens were out the window and gliding through the evening air. To Rally, it felt like heaven.

"I want to take you to a special place of mine." He said with an excited grin, going up higher, towards the mountains forming the landscape. "It takes about 15 minutes to get there, but I want you to see it."

"I can't wait." Rally replied. She had her head nestled between his shoulder blades, where his two wings connected to his back. His skin was so soft and warm. She could feel his muscles working as he took them higher and farther. Rally couldn't think of any place she would rather be than with Warren right now, especially after what had just happened, her worst nightmare.

The flight there seemed like heaven. The sunset was just beginning and the sky was cloudless. Everything was perfect. Rally almost forgot that earlier that day, she had nearly been killed by Magneto and his men.

"We're here." Warren stated, landing on a cliff, overlooking the entire city and countryside. Rally slid down off his back and was breathless. She could see the mansion from here and the forest by the home she had grown up in with her adopted father. Oh how she missed him. How could Sabretooth be so heartless and ruthlessly murder him? It was beyond her reasoning.

"It's amazing and better than anything I've ever seen." Rally said, still gazing out over the ocean and scenic view. They were nearly a mile and a half up on a small ridge where there was no human access. Only flight could allow access to this spot.

Warren smiled. "I found this place a couple years ago. I usually just come up here to clear my head but I really wanted to show you it."

"Thanks. I needed this getaway." She replied.

The two mutants sat down at the edge of the cliff. Usually Rally would have been frightened of falling, but she knew Warren would save her. He could fly, after all. What was there to fear? The sky was beginning to turn shades of orange, pink, purple, and red in the distance as the sun went behind the horizon. It was the most spectacular thing Rally had ever seen. She and her adopted Dad used to watch the sunset almost every night and there had been many beautiful and breathtaking sunsets, but none of them were a worthy comparison to this one.

Warren placed his hand on top of hers and interlaced his fingers with hers. Just like it was the most natural thing ever, the blonde teen leaned towards Rally with eyes closed and their lips met with a kiss. It was beautiful. His lips were warm and silky smooth. She never wanted him to pull away.

"You are so stunning." Warren whispered as soon as their lips parted. His hand coddled her face in a loving embrace. Unable to control his desire, the angel-like mutant was pressing his lips against the young brunette's lips, more and more passionately. He put his hands around her head and knitted his fingers through her hair, craving closeness from the girl whom he was greatly attracted to. He didn't even notice when Rally began pushing him away. This was all too much for her. She never had a boyfriend and this seemed like this was rushing it. Warren would not let go, though. He was too caught up in the moment and continued kissing the teen with incredible desire.

Then, out of nowhere, Warren was thrown violently back against a rock. Rally felt that she had done that, not with her own strength, but with her power. The thought of being scared and in danger had just barely crossed her mind. In fact, her mind was such a blur right now from the view and Warren that she didn't even have coherent thoughts.

"Warren! Are you okay?" Rally asked, running to where the blonde teen was moaning in an attempt to stand back up.

"What the h*** was that?" He was in utter shock and confusion. Was someone attacking them?

She knelt down beside him and propped his head up that must have been in pain and tried her best to mend any cuts she saw. "I am so sorry, Warren. I didn't mean for this to happen." Rally was nearly in tears as she said this. Her invisible forces had had no mercy on him, but it wasn't like they had a mind of their own. They were alerted and jumped to relentless action, making sure the problem was no longer a problem.

Warren looked at Rally, still confused. "Why are you sorry?" He asked. He still didn't understand but that could have been a product of his head being whacked across a rock. It didn't even cross his mind that Rally had done this to him. For all her knew, she was still human with no abilities.

"It was me who did this to you." She said solemnly.

"You…you have your powers?"

Rally nodded, waiting to see if he was going to be angry.

Warren rubbed his head where it was sore and started chuckling. "Well, next time can you be a little gentler."

"I don't know how to control it. I shouldn't have come here with you, Warren. I put you in danger." She frowned.

"No, it's fine. I can hold my own against you." He laughed, not realizing the extent of her power at all.

Rally shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I have these forces that can do anything and all I have to do is think them to do it."

"So you thought for these things to attack me?" Warren asked, a little surprised.

"No. I just felt uncomfortable…and they acted without my consent. I don't know how to cancel commands."

He grimaced. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Rally."

"I know." She replied. "Everything was just so fast. I'm not exactly experienced."

"I understand. We should head back. It's getting dark." Warren said with a hint of uneasiness.

Rally nodded. "Can you fly?"

"We'll see." He joked, standing up slowly. He stretched out his wings a couple times and then jumped off the edge of the cliff, soaring around for a couple of minutes, making sure he could actually fly with no problem. "Hop on." Warren said, returning to the cliff.

With hesitation, Rally climbed on his back, not wanting to hurt him in any way, shape, or form ever again.

"It's okay. I'm not going to break."

When the teen was securely attached to him with her arms and legs, Warren took off, heading for the mansion where they had come from. The flight was silent for the most part. Both Rally and Warren were in deep contemplation about the events of that evening. He kind of felt stupid for just kissing her and not asking her if it was okay. He just assumed the need for closeness was mutual, but apparently he was wrong. Rally, on the other hand, was thinking about how stupid she was for coming out alone with him when she knew her ability was dangerous and not under control. How dare she put this boy in danger? Rally really cared about Warren but she definitely did not show it this evening.

When they reached the mansion, Warren let Rally slide off his back and into her room. They looked at each other, trying to find the words to say.

"I really like you, Warren. I am truly sorry that I hurt you. I should have had more sense." Rally said, brushing her hand over a cut on Warren's chin that she had caused.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it, Rally." He said, pulling her in close to his muscular body. "I like you, too."

Rally smiled with her face buried in his chest. Warren made her so happy. She dreaded the moment when he would pull away from her and leave.

"You should get some sleep. You've had a long day." Warren said, not realizing how long her day had actually been.

Slowly, the two mutants separated from their intimate embrace. A pang of loneliness shot through Rally. She didn't want him to leave.

"Warren," Rally called, as the teen boy turned and headed towards the door, "Can you…stay for a little bit longer?"

"Of course." He replied, walking back to where Rally stood. "But you need to rest up."

"I do? I think you do more. I'm not the one who got thrown into a rock." She joked.

Warren chuckled. "That's nothing compared to almost being killed, Rally. Get in bed." He commanded.

"I think I'd rather not."

"Okay. Gotta do this the hard way, I see." With one swift movement, Warren scooped Rally into his arms and laid her gently on her bed. He sat down beside her and stroked her cheek as she looked innocently up at him. "You are beautiful, Rally. May I kiss you one more time?" He asked, learning from his previous mistake.

Rally nodded with a smile. As he leaned down on her bed to make their lips meet, the young girl's door began opening.

"Rally, we have to leave now." It was a familiar voice, one she had heard many times and instantly, her heart stopped beating out of fear. It was Logan and he had just walked in at the worst time. Warren was practically on top of her, about to kiss her on her bed. It couldn't look much worse, especially to Logan.

**End Chapter**

Reviews please :)


	18. Chapter 18

Words in italics are dreams, thoughts, or telepathic conversations

No copyright infringement intended

**Chapter 18**

"What the h*** is going on?" Logan bellowed from the doorway.

Warren leaped off of Rally's bed. "It's not what you think, Logan." The teen tried to explain. "I would never-". By this time, Wolverine had made his way over to the young teens. He clenched Warren's shirt in his hand as he stared intimdatingly at him.

"Get out!" Logan growled, shoving Warren backwards. "Don't let me catch you near my daughter again."

Frightened, the blonde teen, scrambled out the door. He knew Logan was merciless and could become so out of control that killing was second nature. That was a side of Logan he never wanted to seem, expecially directed at himself.

Rally watched the boy, whom she spent the last hour with, flee from the scene like a scared rabbit. This did not look good. Her father was fuming at her bedside. The young girl didn't know what to expect. She lowered her head in submission.

"Get up." He growled. She was still sitting on her bed, beneath the blankets. Without hesitation, Rally uncovered herself and stood up.

Logan stared at his daughter. She was clearly avoiding eye contact, looking at the floor. "Look at me." He demanded.

Scared, the young teen slowly lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes seemed to peirce through her being. Out od the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of his arm begin to move. Without even a conscious thought, Rally felt an ungodly power flow from her and watched as Logan began to stagger backwards until he was pressed against the wall. She was no longer herself, but a puppet to her power.

Seemingly fighting an invisible foe, Wolverine shouted, "Rally!" This time, the anger had left his voice and now, it was concern. Not for himself, but for his daughter and everyone else present in the mansion. His claws began bending back, sending soaring pain through the mutants body. He needed Rally to come back. These things from her body would kill him. "I'm not going to hurt you!" He yelled.

At the sound of those words, something began to flicker in Rally. She came back in a daze and had no idea what was going on. When the young girl spotted her father against the wall, struggling, with veins popping, she couldn't contain herself.

"Stop! Get off of him." She screamed through tears, running forward. Instantly, the forces began to dissappate and Rally felt an odd sensation as the things, her ability, entered back into her mind. Rally ran to Logan who was heaving for breath by the wall. "I am so sorry!"She cried, falling to her knees in front of him. "That's two people I hurt today. I can't do it anymore. Kill me!" She begged. Without a rational thought, the young teen grasped Logan's hand with claws outstretched and drove them towards her stomach. His adamantium claws stopped short with an abrupt hault before she could finish her suicide.

"D*** it, kid! Get ahold of yourself." Logan seethed. Rally was sobbing on the floor, face down in front of him. Her father decided to let her calm down before saying anything. It was only a minute or two before the brunette picked her face off the floor and began wiping the tears away with sniffles.

"I don't know what the h*** was going on when I walked in, but we'll discuss that later. Right now, get a bag packed. We're leaving." Logan said.

Rally looked up at her father. She wanted to protest and tell him how much she wanted to stay. At the mansion, she had Jean, the Professor, Scott, Hank and...Warren. But there was no way she would endanger there lives like this. In fact, she shouldn't even go with Logan. He would be in constant danger and it had only been by luck that she snapped out of whatever trance she was in and gained control of her inner demons. "I'll leave by myself so I can't hurt anyone."

Logan chuckled. "Anyone but yourself." He said remembering her attempt at suicide just minutes ago.

"I'm serious." She said with a grim expression.

"Me too. Get packed in five minutes or less or you're not taking anything." The feral mutant commanded.

Slowly, but surely, Rally stood up and threw some clothing in a bag. "I'm ready." She stated, walking to where Logan stood, still leaned up against the wall.

"Follow me." He said. He began walking down the hall and after a few turns and a few flights of stairs, Logan and Rally ended up in the garage. There was a variety of vehicles lined up. All were polished to a tee and straight off the market.

"Get in." He said, as they walked up to a brand new pick up truck. On the back was Logan's motorcycle, neatly secured. _So he had this planned_, Rally thought to herself. She thought it was just spur of the moment. Without a word, she climbed into the passenger side.

They began to drive away and the young teen thought of everyone she had met. She would probably never see them again. What would the professor tell them? That she was too dangerous to be kept at the mansion and had to go to a remote area where she wouldn't endanger others? A tear flowed down her face. The mansion had become her new home. As she soon became to realize, nothing would become permanent in her life anymore. Friends weren't an option. It would be Her and her father from now on, nobody else.

Out of curiosity, Rally looked at her father and asked, "Where are we going?" They had already been driving for 15 minutes and she had no idea where they were headed.

"Canada." He answered.

**End Chapter**

I apologize for the huge amount of time between this chapter and the previous one. I finally found some time to continue and I'm not sure if I should end it here or not. What do you guys think? Should I write more?


	19. Chapter 20

Words in italics are dreams, thoughts, or telepathic conversations

No copyright infringement intended

**Chapter 19**

Rally and Logan had been traveling for over twelve hours now in the pick-up truck with only the twangs of country music filling the silence. Neither of them had said much of anything. The events of the past few days had both father and daughter in a deep contemplative state. Rally would never tell her father how she really felt about picking up and leaving the area she had grown up in and all her new friends at the mansion. She was too afraid to tell him that she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry her eyes dry when she thought about never seeing any of the other mutants again, especially…Warren, but she would never bring that up. For all she knew, Logan would start yelling again about finding Warren in her room, on her bed, kissing her. That was a moment the 15 year old never wanted to relive. Kissing Warren, yes, but being scared for her life by her father, no. Whenever Rally thought about these things, her mind then went back to the painful memories of when she hurt others with her powers. It was selfish of her to want to stay there when she put everyone's life in danger. After all, the Professor had quarantined her and for good reasons. She would always have the picture in her mind of Warren's tough body being thrown like a rag doll into a rock by her invisible forces. That was why she had to leave. That is why she did not protest. Never again would she hurt another person. Maybe she would be able to move on from her past life with her adopted father.

"How far do you think it will be yet?" Rally asked, trying to break the monotonous silence.

"Not sure, kid. Why? Need something?" Logan glanced over to make sure her vital signs looked okay.

"Could we maybe stop and find a bathroom soon?" Going twelve hours without emptying your bladder really made for an uncomfortable ride.

Logan hesitated. As long as they kept driving, their sent was hidden from Sabretooth or any other mutant who could track them, but getting out of the truck meant their scents would be like a footprint showing where the two mutants had been. Of course, the scent would only last so long but Logan was not sure if he wanted to risk it. "Yeah." He replied, obviously hesitant. Sabretooth probably would never be within a 20 mile radius of where they were going to stop so Logan decided they could stop.

Within a minute, they saw a large bed and breakfast place along the highway at the start of a stretch of a small town with towering mountains on all sides and a lot of forests, lumberjacks, and cold.

"Make it quick." Logan stated as he parked the truck, worrying about the lingering scent. The faster they were back in the truck, the faster the scent would disappear.

"I'll try my best." Rally replied, hopping out the passenger side of the truck. It must have been just barely past 8 o'clock am and it was cold. All the young teen had on was a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She didn't even have a sweatshirt in her possession so she wrapped her arms around her ribcage in an attempt to keep in any body heat she could. As soon as she opened the glass door of the Bed and Breakfast, a blast of heat surrounded her body. It felt so good. Rally took a minute to absorb all the heat she could.

"Hey, can I help you?"

Rally snapped her head up and found a young, blonde-haired man staring back at her from behind the counter. He looked like he was probably in his lower twenties. He reminded her of Warren. "Hi, I'm just looking for the bathroom."

He smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. It was just the way Warren always smiled. "Do you want help looking?" The young man joked.

That was something Warren would say! Why was she being tortured like this? "If you don't mind." Rally smiled back.

"Not at all." The young man replied, coming out from behind the counter. "Right this way." He said, motioning with his hand. "We don't have a bathroom down here yet, but we're working on it. We get a lot of people stopping here just to go to the bathroom who are traveling up North. Is that where you are headed?" He asked, pushing open a door, leading to a staircase. He held it open for her as she came through.

"Thank you. Yeah, that's where me and my…dad are headed." It still seemed weird to Rally to call Logan her Dad.

"Well, I hope you guys have a nice rest of the trip." The Warren-like man stated as they reached the top of the stairs. "Here's the bathroom."

"Thanks." The young brunette smiled. It was painful to leave his presence because she felt like she was leaving Warren all over again. _Why must I get so emotionally attached to people? I'm just going to lose them eventually. I should be more like Logan. He doesn't attach himself to anyone, _Rally thought to herself as she went to the bathroom.

After she finished using the bathroom, she walked down the stairs and back into the lobby, headed towards the door. "Thanks again." Rally said to the young man.

"Anytime." He said with a smile.

And that was it. Rally was out the door in the bitter cold morning air, partially jogging to the truck where her father sat waiting.

Logan raised his eyebrow as she climbed into the passenger side and shut the door. "It's about time." The young girl didn't reply. He wouldn't understand why she had stalled in the Bed and Breakfast. He wouldn't understand her inner need for a constant companion.

Within the next hour of on-road driving, the two pulled onto a dirt road that was obviously hardlyy ever traveled on. "Where are we going?" Rally asked.

"The mountains. Best for hiding and training." Logan answered.

"Do you like the mountains?"

The mutant chuckled. "You have no idea, kid."

That always seemed to be his response. Not those exact words, but some kind of phrase that shut the entire conversation down. He never elaborated or went into great detail. "Why do you do that?" The young teen asked before she could stop herself.

"Do what?" Logan huffed.

"You end the conversation before it even begins. Why do you do that?"

He raised his eyebrow again, as they continued up the rocky road. That was becoming his trademark of both skepticism and surprise. "You're not making sense, kid."

Rally sighed. "Never mind." She would have to point it out to him when he did it again.

The mutant let on a slight smile. He knew exactly what his daughter was talking about. He just didn't have a good answer. That was just what he had always done. He was a loner. Loners didn't need to make conversation. Loners talk when information needs to be communicated, not to be social and share their inner most secrets. Logan figured that was something he would need to work on: connecting with Rally by talking about his thoughts. A minute of silence passed until Logan had built up the umph to ask his daughter a question that had been on his mind a lot lately. This would be a step in connecting with his daughter.

"Why don't you call me your Dad?"

Rally was shocked. Did he really just ask that? "Um…what?"

"You heard me." Logan sharply replied. This was uncomfortable ground for him and he wasn't about to repeat himself.

The young girl thought for a second. "I guess because…I don't think of you as my Dad yet."

There was no response from Wolverine who had his eyes focused on the road. It was obvious that the young girl's response had affected him by the way his grip tightened on the steering wheel so she asked her own question to lighten the air. "Why don't you call me Rally? Why do you call me kid all the time?"

"You are a kid." He answered.

"I don't call you adult." Rally smirked, knowing she had her Dad out witted.

Logan chuckled. She was definitely his child. There was no doubt in his mind. That wit wasn't learned, it was inherited. "Okay, smart alek. You made your point."

Rally smiled satisfyingly. She knew Logan wouldn't stop calling her kid and wouldn't start calling her Rally, at least not anytime soon, but the fact that he had actually talked and joked with her made everything seem okay.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Rally questioned, not wanting to sit in another long, agonizing silence. She wanted to keep the talking and joking going, just like she used to do with her adopted Dad and her friends. That's what the young teen needed more than anything right now.

Logan turned his head for the first time to look at his daughter with a conspicuous smile. She cocked her head in a questioning gesture but no words needed to be spoken as the truck crested the top of the steep hill they had been climbing for almost half an hour. Rally's mouth dropped as Logan put the truck in park on a flat, dirt clearing on the cliff, overlooking the vast valley and snow-capped mountains they had just traveled through but at the base. It was incredible. You could see for miles over the green, leafy forests and the restless river. She was in such awe by the background that she didn't even notice the small cottage sitting in the middle of the area. "How did you find this place?"

"Long story." Logan answered, looking over the scenery and recalling the memories he could remember from when he lived here, years ago, after he had his mind wiped.

The two got out of the truck and stood in the out in the open, letting the cold wind pinch their skin. Rally wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm, but the cold didn't really faze her. This was not at all what the young teen expected when Logan said they were going to Canada. It was breath-taking. Without her knowing, the grown mutant made his way over to his daughter. Again, taking a step onto unknown ground, he wrapped his strong arm around Rally and pulled her into his side. He couldn't remember ever having a connection with another person like he was starting to have with his daughter, but he knew he must have at some point. Some point in his past that he couldn't remember because he had a child. A brave and beautiful little girl that couldn't have been created by himself.

"Thanks…Dad." Rally said in almost a whisper, as if she was reading his mind. Both father and daughter smiled. Neither of the two had felt this peaceful in a long time. Rally realized she could finally move on from the past and start over. This was her new home and she could do this.


	20. Chapter 21

No copyright infringement intended

Words in italics are dreams, thoughts, or telepathic conversations

**Chapter 21**

"Did you finish your chores?" Logan asked as Rally grabbed her black jacket from the closet by the door.

"I'll get them done later, I promise." She answered with a begging tone, knowing her Dad would not let her go anywhere if she had not done her chores.

"Now." He responded, as he turned his attention back to pounding a nail into an almost finished table for the little cottage the two mutants lived at in the middle of nowhere.

Rally objected, "But I promise-"

"I said now." Her father interrupted. He didn't even lift his glance or concentration from his project. Rally knew there was doing to be no negotiations. She should have figured that. It had been a month already since they had left the mansion and Professor Xavier and…Warren. The young teen sighed. She still thought about him a lot. He was the first guy to actually care about her. He was her first kiss and there was just something special between them. She knew it. She felt it.

Rally lowered her head, more in frustration than sadness, and began slowly dragging herself to her room. She didn't mind her chores. They weren't hard. In fact, they weren't really chores. She simply had to keep her bedroom clean and practice the technique Logan had taught her that morning until she mastered it. He kept everything else under control. Her Dad did all the real chores like chopping wood, hunting for food and most of the time, roasting it over a fire. The only thing Rally did not enjoy about her chores, as they called it, was that it was tedious. A lot of times in the morning, Logan would teach her how to control her power, her inner beings, even though He wasn't entirely sure himself. Being at the mansion, Logan had learned a couple of techniques along the way for new mutants. Although the mutation was different, the gene was still the same in which it came from so a lot of times, the same technique worked to gain control. It was a step-by-step process. It would take years for Rally to master her power, which is why he simply asked her to master techniques he taught her each morning. That morning specifically, Rally had been working on finding the connection with her inner beings and picking items up from a distance. For the past couple of days, she had been working on finding those connection points which had proven to be difficult. It was easy when Logan explained it, but hard to actually do. It took concentration and focus, which is why it made this technique tedious. Any little thing would distract her, especially since she was just about to head to town. That was her favorite thing to do, and although Logan was very cautious about it, he would let Rally go once a week. She had only been to the small, Canadian town around the base of the mountain 3 times, but she loved going there and seeing the few people that stopped at the small convenient store. Rally had never had enough nerve to talk to any of them, since they were all tough looking men, varying in ages, but today, Rally thought she had built up enough courage. Logan was definitely not much for conversation and was not making any effort to be a little more social with her, even after she had mentioned it. It was hard not having anyone to talk to. Sometimes, Rally would go outside and sit by the cliff's edge near their little cabin and imagine she was with Warren at the place where he first kissed it. It was a cliff, just like the one she would sit at. If Rally knew Logan had gone away from the cabin for a while to hunt or chop wood, she would talk out loud to herself, pretending Warren was talking back to her. It was quite pitiful, which is why she wanted to go to town so much today. She had mustered courage. She was going to talk to someone today.

Rally sat down on her floor and began focusing on a rock she had sitting on a small table Logan had made not long ago. Rally had found that rock while hiking one day and it was pure white. She thought it was cool so she decided to keep it.

Just as Logan had taught her, Rally tried to clear her mind from all distractions and focus on one thing: the connection. Once she made that connection, she knew she could pick up that rock from a distance. All she really had to do was think it, while maintaining control. If her thoughts went anywhere else, it could be a disaster. She had yet to work on how to not make her thoughts not commands to her inner beings, her mutation so anything she thought, they would do. The last few days had been a little rough since she had lost control a couple of times, but now she had to master control and to just pick up a simple object.

_Focus. Connection. Breathe. _She felt a kind of shock to her system. She almost had it. Rally knew when she had made connection; a wave of life would come over her, like being immersed in imaginary water. She had felt the twitchy, shock-like reaction many times before. It meant she hadn't made complete connection but had made a partial connection which never amounted to anything. By the way this practice session had begun, Rally knew it was going to be awhile before she mastered the picking up of an object, which meant there would be no time to go to town. It would take two hours to get there which is why she needed to go in the morning. _I wish I had just one person to talk to._ She thought. _If Warren could be here…_

**End Chapter**

There will be more to come soon! I'm sorry its been so long! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
